My life in a Team
by thewriterstory
Summary: Was Iron Man part of the Team Avengers? No right? After all he's self-obsessed, fragile and volatile. Isn't that why he didn't consider himself as a worthy teammate? Tony centric, No slash, clean language.
1. A debrief? A reunion? Or what?

**What happened after the world was saved? A debrief? A reunion? Or what? Tony centric! NO SLASH. This story also starts sometime after the scene where all the Avengers are at Stark Tower. I like to write about this scene and this time it won't be a one-shot.**

* * *

Tony is in his lab and Pepper is in mid-air [on a plane].

"Tony, Fury and the Avengers has been calling you since the battle ended five hours ago. Why didn't you pick up?

"I'm busy, Ms Potts."

"Don't try to be funny at a time like this, Tony. Make sure you get to the meeting Fury needs you to attend."

"What meeting?"

"Oh well if you had been answering the calls you'd know by now."

"Pep, it's not like an SI meeting or anything. I'm not a part if a "super secret boy band anyway!"

"Oh please, Mr Stark, if you do not attend I'll give Phil all your top secret passwords."

Silence dawned between them.

"Tony? You there?"

"I'm fine. Pep, something happened on the Carrier. He's. Gone."

"What? Oh, I didn't know Tony..."

"It's okay. I'll go to the meeting. Promise. I'll see what Fury wants with us."

"Get there on time or I'll ask Hulk to fetch you!""

"Yeah sure. That'll never happen because he is my friend. Bye now, love you dear."

"Love you too and stay out of trouble for me."

* * *

Tony walks over to an empty space in his lab and mutters, "Let's dig into SHIELD shall we? Now where do we start? Why is this meeting held?" Tony Stark loves hacking adventures. Especially when it came to SHIELD. Their secrets have secrets in them so it really fun to hack them. He is lost in his big train of thoughts when JARVIS interrupts

"Sir, there is a live feed from the helicarrier you might be interested to see."

"Put it on big screen." The video was of the medical bay.

"Wait is that Coulson and Fury? Now this is getting exciting."

"Yes, Agent Coulson is alive and just woke up an hour ago." Jarvis confirmed that Coulson wasn't just a ghost.

"Turn up the volume. What are they saying?"

**~~~~~start of clip~~~~**

"I'm sure our little white lie helped the team after all."

"Yes, especially Stark." Coulson smiled.

Fury smiled too, "He deserved it. It is not like he knows the pain of losing someone. After the argument with Steve he also managed to lay down on _the _wire for once."

"He did?" Coulson stared disbelievingly.

"Yes, I had that kind of reaction too. What do you know? Maybe that boy is becoming more like his father himself. As for your case, I think that it is better if you lay low for a while."

Coulson replied, "It'll be nice to have a break but won't they figure out soon?"

Fury smirked, "Of course, their team has 2 assassins. Let's see how long it actually takes them to find out!

**~~~~~end of clip~~~~~**

"Ok. Fury get your head straight! Number 1 - I laid down on the wire more than twice during the Chitauri battle! First when the engine blew up. Second when the nuke was released. And before that, I almost blew myself up when Stane attacked me at SI! Are you blind?! Am I self-obsessed? Number Two - I already found out about your secret Fury! And have you told Phil that you bloodied his Captain America cards? And 3 - Don't you Dare compare me to Howard stark!" Tony talked to himself.

* * *

An hour later at the helicarrier conference room. Tony is sitting down and doing his work. Then the 2 assassins, a scientist and mystecal person [Thor] come in.

"Stark? You actually came early?" Bruce asked.

"Nope, I'm on time. You're five seconds late." He said nonchalantly. Bruce sat near Tony at the back. Thor sat near the front with a space beside him. The assassins sat together. Clint beside Bruce.

"What brought you here Friend Stark?" Thor asked.

"I wanted to ensure that a few issues are clearly addressed between eye-patch and the team and that's why I came!" Tony said excitedly.

"As if you will actually listen to the meeting." Natasha retorted.

"About that, I'll be repairing my suits while Fury drones on and on."

"I don't see a chunk of red and gold here." Clint commented.

"Nah, my robots will do that for me this once since I really want that Mark VII to be ready soon. Carrying bulky armor around is not 21st century fashion Legolas."

"Where's Fury anyway?" Bruce asked.

"I'm guessing... The med bay." Tony said. They all looked at him confused because why would Fury be in the med bay?

"What?" Tony found himself being stared at.

"Seriously? Med-bay?" Natasha asked.

"Well I guess that's what the meeting is about. Something so urgent that must be told face to face." Tony said vaguely, not wanting to spoil the fun. He spotted Bruce.

"Oh and Bruce, Candy Land. Show up at my tower." Tony winked. Bruce looked away.

"Yeah, Bruce, you should listen to him. It's not like everyday he hands out passes to his lab." Clint continued but Bruce elbowed him.

"What?" He said rubbing himself.

"I won't spy on him unlike you SHIELD agents." Bruce told him flatly, earning a smirk from Tony. "All the more you should come by. We should really be science-bros!"

"Enough chit-chat." Fury said as he entered the room.

"Eye patch! What a sight for sore eyes." Tony commented.

"Cut-it Stark. I came here to brief you all on some matters and formal procedures."

"Sir where is Cap?"

As if in cue, Steve barged in and apologized "Sorry I am late" He took a seat while Fury stood.

"Okay now that the team is here I have to debrief you on the Aftermath. Loki and Thor will be going to Asgard where Loki will face Asgardian justice. Throughout the battle there were many damages to SHIELD equipment and government property. Thankfully there weren't many fatalities among civilians so ... STARK ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

"Yes." Tony said obediently. He had 2 phones in his hand. One was containing blueprints of his armour and the other was currently hacking into SHIELD databases for a certain feed.

"Hmm... What did I say?" Fury asked with much annoyance in his voice.

"You said and I quote 'now that the team is here I have to debrief you on the Aftermath. Loki and Thor will be going to Asgard where Loki will face Asgardian justice. Throughout the battle there were many damages to SHIELD equipment and government property. Thankfully there weren't many fatalities among civilians." Tony replied in a singing tone. He now looked up at Fury as if posing a threat.

Then he opened his mouth without letting anyone respond "Allow me to add in that Stark property sustained damages when I tried to get the engine online and for my following sacrificial act I had to use A Prototype. Before I interrupted, you were about to say that the damages are being taken care of and that there had been a number of fatalities within SHIELD itself. Following that you were gonna say 'We regret that one of our top SHIELD Agent Phil Coulson dies in the line of fire.' and you'd talk about all the great things he did in his life won't you?"

Fury stared at him for a second before composing himself before the rest of the team. "Yes. Yes, that was absolutely correct."

Then Clint banged his head on the table and lost control of his emotions. They knew he was stressed up and was guilty over the whole mindcontrol fiasco. Natasha tried to comfort him but he was almost crying. He didn't look at anyone.

"See Stark! Look what you did to him! Can't you be less selfish and be considerate for your teammate? You should know to avoid the " Natasha said and shouted in Russian.

Tony was taken aback by the outburst but he spoke up. "See. This is what Coulson's 'death' did to Legolas. But if you all would kindly turn your attention to here" Tony raised one of his phones and put it on the table.

"Lady and Gentlemen, the 6th and the eldest member of The Team!" He opened a 3D video showing Coulson sleeping in the med bay peacefully. He looked normal except for the bandages on his stomach.

"He's alive?" Clint looked up before exclaiming in victory "HE'S ALIVE!" He and Natasha pulled into a hug. Tony smirked while Thor and Steve were relieved.

"Sorry to interupt your moment, Clint and Tasha, but aren't there 7 members on this team?" Bruce said. The others processed this and nodded in unison. Fury just listened.

"If you'd like..." Tony said, signaling to JARVIS to play another video on his phone. **[Movie Verse, Tony and Loki at the**** Top of stark tower, just before tony lands****]**

* * *

Tony reeled and stabilized himself staring at the machine Dr. Selvig modified.

"That barrier is pure energy, it's unbreachable"

"Ya I got that." Stark said as he looked down to see Loki smirking at him. "Plan B"

"Sir, the Mark VII [7] is not ready for deployment..." Jarvis stated with a hint of alarm.

Tony interrupted him "then skip the spinning rims 'cause we're on the clock." and landed on the balcony that took his armour as he walked into his tower. Loki had reached inside before him and sarcastically said," Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity."

"Uh, actually I'm planning to threaten you." Tony corrected, his hands behind his back.

"You should have left your armor on for that" Loki quipped.

"Ya it's seen a bit of mileage and you got the glow stick of destiny," Tony said pausing a bit before asking, "Would you like a drink?" as he moved to the bar.

"Spoiling me won't change anything." Loki pointed out.

Tony interjected, "No, threatening. No drink, you sure? I'm havin' one." he grabbed some drink/juice.

"The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" He asked as if he won already.

"The Avengers", Tony burst his bubble of triumph, pouring himself some juice

Loki was confused and turned to look at Stark to elaborate.

"It's what we call ourselves. Sort of like a team, Earth's mightiest heroes kind of thing."

"Yes I've met them." Loki said proudly.

"Yeah, takes us a little bit to get any traction on that one, but let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demigod, a super soldier," Tony quickly slipped on the tracking bracelets " a living legend who kinda lives up to the legend, a man with breathtaking anger management issues, and a couple of master assassins, and YOU, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them"

"That was the plan" Loki explained.

"Not a great plan when they come and they will. They'll come for you."

"I have an army." Loki deadpanned drilling the concept of an army into Starks head.

"We have a hulk." Tony said as he closed the distance between them.

"I thought the beast had wandered off..."

"Ya you're missing the point. There's no throne, there's no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but its all on you. Cause if we can't defend the Earth you can be damn well sure we'll avenge it." He took a drink of his juice.

Loki ominously stalked towards Stark "How will your friends have time for me when they're so busy fighting you."

Charging his spear Loki tapped Tony on the chest where his heart would be and failed. Something was in the way. Loki tried again. "This usually works."

"Well, performance issues are not uncommon, one out of five..." Loki picked Tony up by the throat and threw him to the floor.

"Jarvis anytime now! Tony stood up but was grabbed by Loki.

"You will all fall before me!" Loki shouted.

"Deploy! Deploy!" Tony was thrown through the window. Followed shortly after by a missile deployed Iron Man armor suit, the Mark VII.

The Mark VII tracked Tony's bracelets and began to encase Stark after catching up to him. Fully suited up Stark flew back up.

Loki looked out the window and glared at Tony as the armored playboy taunted "And there's one other person you pissed off. His name, is Phil."

* * *

End of video.

"Please tell me you are joking right? I mean you wore a prototype into battle?" Clint asked guiltily.

"Jarvis, I'm gonna reprogram you for playing the extended version of the clip! I only asked you to play the headcount part!" Tony snarled at his phone.

Then Jarvis replied in a written message which only Tony could see. "It is time for the Avengers to see who Tony Stark really is." Tony's anger at his AI receded.

Fury spoke now, "So you are not in the team?"

"Of course not! You and Natashalie kicked me of even before you created it! How am I a team member?"

"You risked your life and went into the portal didn't you? For the team!" Natasha raised her voice.

"Excuse me? That was my fight. I always do stupid sacrificial stuff when I had to clean up others' messes. Stane and Afganistan...Hammer and those drones… Fury letting someone hijack his planes. You know … stuff I'm not trained to do!"

"Stark!" Fury barked.

"What?!"

"You Are part of the team. You and the team minus Thor are gonna live together at Stark tower! No buts no ifs! This is decided by everyone already!"

"WHO DECIDED WHAT!" TONY screamed standing up. His 2 phones dropped onto the floor.

~to be continued~

* * *

**How is this like? Reviews? Sorry about the caps… updated on 26/8/13**


	2. Why me? Why must it be me!

Hi everyone! How are you feeling? I'm so thankful for all the follows and favs. I'm yearning for the reviews so if you have a minute, please give me your feed back!

Enjoy~~~~

* * *

**Previously on My Life In A Team**

_"About that, I'll be repairing my suits while Fury drones on and on."_

_"Allow me to add in that Stark property sustained damages when I tried to get the engine online and for my following sacrificial act I had to use A Prototype."_

_"He's [Coulson] alive?" Clint looked up before exclaiming in victory "HE'S ALIVE!"_

_"The Chitauri are coming. Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" He asked as if he won already. "The Avengers", Tony burst his bubble of triumph, pouring himself some juice._

_"You Are part of the team. You and the team minus Thor are gonna live together at Stark tower! No buts no ifs! This is decided by everyone already!"_

_"WHO DECIDED WHAT!" TONY screamed standing up. His 2 phones dropped onto the floor._

* * *

Fury replied calmly, "You heard me, you will be housing your team sans Thor at your giant tower. This is to improve your team chemistry and help you in your upcoming missions. We can't afford to make any other arrangements that will keep you away from trouble. And please, for goodness sake no press at all."

"Uh-uh. No. N-O-. I'm _not _housing a band of superheroes and NO way opening up Stark tower to a bunch of SHIELD goodies or a lab experiment."

"Yes, you will you are rich." Natasha answered.

"Oh so now all of you chip in and go against me. How wonderful." Tony said.

"Seriously Stark that big ugly tower has more than enough space." Steve backed up. Tony frowned at him.

"Why don't you build your own tower?" He spat at him.

"We're not billionaires Tony." This time it was Clint.

"Uh, in case you hadn't noticed I'm not a super soldier, an Asgardian or an assassin! I'm human and I'm forced into this team of abnormalities." He pointed out.

"Your wisdom and wealth is most useful to this team, Friend Stark." Thor boomed.

Tony hit his head on his table instead of just facepalming himself. "Seriously guys you are all worse than kidnappers and terrorists. And what's your argument Big Green?"

"How in the world are we considered kidnappers Tony?" Bruce answered.

Tony was fuming because Bruce was defending Fury. "So Brucey, you want me to sponsor you guys at the expense of my company and my personal space and you want me to house all of you?"

"No, that's not what I meant Tony."

"Kidnappers demand normal people for ransoms. Terrorists demand Anthony Stark for his brains. But you guys on the other hand, want both of it!"

"Cut it Stark!" Fury raised his voice. Everyone turned to him signaling for him to continue.

"Stark you are part of a team and you will accept that. You need to know each other's weaknesses and strength and be ready for any cases in the future. That's all I'm asking for."

"Fine, don't blame me if I decide to play with Tasha's guns or Clint's arrows and misplace all your eye-patches." You could hear the smirk in his voice even though his expression was dull and sulking.

"Director Fury, I mean no disrespect but why must we be sent to Stark's home?" Natasha asked on behalf of the assassins. This question was in everyone's head waiting to be answered.

"Stark can sponsor and cater to all your needs. Plus this is a good opportunity for him to learn hospitality for him. Also, Thor will be leaving tomorrow. Any comments?" Fury waited for response.

"I'll do what I want to. My house, my rules." Tony exited the room with a mixture of amusement and anger on his face.

Once Tony went to the hanger and took his suit, he got ready to return to Stark tower.

Jarvis spoke within the armor, "I see that your meeting went really well?"

"Yes, except for the part where you showed that clip when Loki threw me out."

"It is an act of bravery."

"Ok I get it I get it, now dial Pep for me J."

Pepper answered the call, "Tony? Your meeting ended so early?"

"Yup! The meeting was a blast!" He answered sarcastically.

"What happened in there, Tony?"

"Well, Fury wants me to set me up with the team so I'm gonna have to make room for them in the big house of mine."

"Come again? You are part of a team? I'm surprised Mr Stark. You gave in to him without a fight?"

"I did argue but Jarvis and I have decided that it is time to correct common misconceptions about Tony Stark."

"You could just fill in the details on your ever-clean files that belong to SHIELD. You hacked them every day just to make sure no details are written there right?"

"Wouldn't it be more fun to experience them first-hand?"

"Whatever you are up to don't get into trouble, ok? And sorry I won't be joining you for your little party because I am still in LA for a couple or more days. Behave yourself for me please? Thanks."

"Fine but I'm going to be really really lonely this time so you should call me often!"

"Yeah sure, now watch where you fly in case you hit a building!" She joked.

As soon as Tony went home, the first thing he did was definitely come up with plans.

**_The day when Thor leaves for Asgard with the tesseract and Loks._**

The Avengers and some SHIELD officials gather at some open space. Thor wishes everyone goodbye to the Avengers and returns to Asgard with Loki. Tony goes to meet the remaining teammates.

"So where and when do we meet?" Tony asked.

"How 'bout here?" Steve answered.

"Wow, you actually seem excited about renovating your house!" Clint joked and the others smiled slightly.

"As if. Which do you all prefer - Avengers Tower or Mansion?"

"Huh?" Bruce asked.

"He has a mansion in Malibu too. Which one do guys want to go to?" Natasha clarified.

"It's your choice since it's your property." Steve answered.

This is going to be fun, Tony thought. "Okay then, Avengers Tower! 8 am here 1 month from now! See ya!" He said and sped off in his car.

"He's going to be punctual?" Clint inquired. Natasha hit him in the ribs sending him the look 'Of course not!' Clint groaned.

_Each to his own ways and paths. [It means the Avengers parted ways that night.]_

* * *

_**30 days later…**_

Happy went to pick up the 5 avengers at the agreed place. Tony had insisted on personally escorting his team even though Happy and Tony never drove at the same speed. Their whole ride was a race. Before arriving at the meeting point, Tony stopped at a fast food restaurant so that Happy could catch up with him. They drove at the same speed from that point onewards.

At the meeting place, the five of them each carrying a duffel bag were waiting for Tony's driver to arrive. If Tony's tagging along he'll definitely be late.

About five minutes passed. A blue sports car whizzed past and screeched to a halt several metres past them while an expensive looking orange car stopped just near the five.

"Must be our ride right?" Clint asked.

The window rolled down in both cars. The driver in the blue car - duh its Stark - was really smug, apparently having amused his teammates.

"You drive?" Clint asked.

"I need to learn to drive before even flying!"

"He entered a Grand Prix Race before attempting to fake his death." Natasha revealed.

"Traitor. That was a secret."

"Was." Natasha replied, proud of herself for angering Stark. The others knew they shouldn't touch on the sensitive topic.

"Who wants to get into my car? It'll be a fun ride!" Tony offered.

"Better be warned that you might get motion sickness." Happy warned.

"I'll go!" Bruce said enthusiastically and hopped beside Tony while the others settled into the other car.

"Are you guys feeling comfortable?"

"You care 'bout us? Seriously? You're not anything like what I've heard from others" Clint was impressed! Tony let a smile creep up his face. He was genuinely happy for something other than Pepper or his inventions.

"Meet ya at the Tower!" Tony said and zoomed off.

"Aww come on wait for us!" Clint whined. Tony turned on his personal radio so that the people in both cars could communicate with each other.

_This is going to be a long ride… But will it be fun or will we kill each other by the time we reach there?_

* * *

That's it for today readers! Tell me what you feel in a review &/or PM. I hope you enjoy this so far! Sorry if my writing does not suit your reading... Bear with me for a while ;)


	3. The newly refurbished tower

Whoa 12 follows a 22 favs! Thanks everyone! Now here's your reward. No it's not a cookie but it's a new chapter!

I appreciate the 7 reviews given. You're lucky if you drive like Tony Stark.

Disclaimer: No I never will own Marvel.

* * *

The Avengers and Happy have currently started their journey to their new 'home'. 10 minutes have passed and no one spoke. They were thinking about many things. Like for one, their current predicament of moving in with a billionaire.

Tony was getting uncomfortable at the drivers' seat. He decided to break the silence. The atmosphere was too formal for his liking.

"So, how do you all expect your new home to look like?"

The Avengers were puzzled how Tony could set up communications between 2 cars but it wasn't going to be an interesting explanation so they left the question aside.

"Well I think our rooms will have enough space for us to sleep and store weapons but since its your tower the rooms might be more spacious and have more room " Clint responded with a lack of enthusiasm.

"That's all? What about you Bruce? Cap?"

"Same here." Steve plainly answered. Well to be honest, he expected Tony to spark up more arguments.

"Maybe I'll get the candy land you promised." Bruce said emphasizing the 'candy land'.

"You guys have so low expectations." Tony sulked.

"What else could you have done in a month?" Natasha asked.

"You'll find out soon."

A few moments of silence ensued. So the female avenger took this chance for another 'team bonding' question.

"What else do we need to know about each other? We should get to know each other before killing each other."

"Ermm... Personal life or job related?" Steve asked.

"Anything. Who wanna start?" She replied.

"Tin can do you have movies in your house?" Clint started.

"Yep, loads of them. Knock yourselves out. If you can't find one, you can buy one. By the way, your nicknames are atrocious."

"I'm a morning person and I like to draw. I'm not familiar with modern tech and luxurious lifestyle, no offence." Steve said ignoring the above comment.

"I realized." Tony added a bit too soon.

"Well for me, I'm an assassin and I love my weapons so if you ever get your hands on them, well you better don't."

"Aww... Natasha would you ever try and kill me if I did that?"

"Its nothing personal, if I ever do. It's just that me and my guns are inseparable."

Bruce smiled before adding, "You guys shouldn't try and provoke me even if you're a billionaire hero who likes to take risks."

"The Hulk trusts me Brucie. What can I say?"

"If you do have a death wish, I'm fine with it" He replied cheekily.

"I have plenty of death wishes."

"Hey, didn't Natasha mentioned something about you faking your death just about... what? 15 minutes ago?" Clint surprisingly cut into the friendly exchange, waiting for the passengers in the other car to respond.

"Yeah, what happened then?" The other Avengers got interested in the conversation.

"Natasha... I'm going to get you for this!" Tony frowned. Natasha, who was the one who hinted at the suicidal decision he almost made a year, simply crossed her legs. Those on the same car turned to her for an explanation. Happy was entertained by the conversation and was silently listening.

"That's a tale reserved for later. You know that I'm a suicidal person but yeah, I have my own reasons for that" He paused, reminiscing the past before continuing, "If I don't explain my actions to you, I'm sorry but it's for your own good."

Ow! That's a bad sore spot! Let's try and ask another question, Clint thought.

"How would you describe yourself in one word?" Asked the archer who was ransacking his bag for a can of coke.

"Deceiving." Natasha told. Yes, she is renowned for her master spy skills and ability to fool people.

"Selfless" Steve told.

"Quite a genius?" Bruce declared with some uncertainty.

"Master-prankster." Clint added cheekily.

The Avengers waited in silence for the last person to add in his view but were irritated when he didn't respond. "Tony!" Natasha snarled at him.

"Me? Come on! One word's too little for me." Tony replied nonchalantly while pretending to look while driving.

"Seeing that you might have multi personality disorder!" Clint joked.

"Very funny Feathers."

"Well then. How many words do you need Mr Stark?"

"Errm... Let's see... give me 12?"

"You've got to be kidding right? I mean aren't you smart enough to like summarize them into one word? Or do you just want to feed your ego by reciting all these words?" Clint said seriously.

"No my ego doesn't need to be fed, thank you. I know a name that can summarise the 12 traits but I don't want to say it."

"So what are the traits you were talking about wise old man?" Clint hinted.

"Genius, billionaire, mischievous, philanthropist, good natured, abused, workaholic, manipulative, underestimated, Merchant of Death. There you go, 12 words!"

Silence ensued.

"Long comprehensive list you have there Tony." Bruce remarked in surprise.

"Not sure if we'll agree with your list...wait who's the person you were thinking about?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"Come on a clue please?" Clint asked longingly.

"No, this is not an appropriate time for you to guess him." Tony said sternly.

Clint crossed his arms in annoyance. "Fine so be it!"

Natasha giggled. "He'll die of riddles."

Steve, in an attempt for another conversation, spoke, "You know, this morning when I spoke to Coulson he said we needed rules in the house or else he'll make them for us."

Of course, leave it to the big babysitter Coulson and chief nanny Nick Fury to annoy and nag and spoil the moment.

"You shouldn't make the rules blindly. You should see the house first."

"Why exactly?"

"Lemme guess, its for you to know and us to find out."

"Well done Bird Brain, you read my mind." Tony congratulated.

"Its too many mysteries for one morning, Tony!"

"We are going to reach the tower soon enough Feathers. You can and you will endure the mysteries. Happy how long will you take?"

"45 minutes, sir." Happy spoke for apparently the first time.

"Where are we at, Tony?"

"10 minutes away."

"10 minutes?! Wouldn't you have broken the speed limit already?" Steve was shocked to say the least,

"Yup, but no one bothers really. I'm too fast to be caught. Do you guys want pizza? I want pizza. I need pizza. Can someone order 3 flavours? I'm starving."

Everyone wondered as if Tony lost his mind rambling. "When did you last eat? You don't seem to have a big diet to be starving like mad."

"Don't know. Just order something please?"

They agreed to ordering pepperoni [Pepperony ha!], barbecue and some spicy chicken flavour. Tony found a pizza shop and pulled up opposite it. He squinted at the door and called the shop number. Bruce looked at him weirdly. Tony gave him a look saying 'I-got-this-handled'. Bruce shook his head thinking he was just lazy to get up and enter a civilian place.

Tony called the store, "Hi I'm an anonymous customer waiting at the roadside and I want to order these 3 flavors - and make it quick and hot if you want extra tips."

"Excuse me sir, you're outside right? Why don't you come inside and order? There is a long queue here and many more important people than a jerk like you."

"Can't. Your customers might stage a riot and cook up a fuss." Tony looked at Bruce who was shaking his head in disapproval.

Frustrated, the man on the phone looked outside the window, shocked to see Tony Stark smirking at him, eyes covered by cool sunglasses indicating 'i am the boss here'. The man yelled at his co-workers to hurry up the order.

"Mr Stark, the order might take around 20 minutes and when it is ready I can have someone deliver it to you."

"Thank you." Well that went well.

~~30 min of waiting passed~~~

"Enjoy your meal sir." Another man handed Tony the pizzas they ordered. Tony handed him a large amount of money and told him to keep the change. The man's eyes bulged at the large amount of money in his hands. Afterwhich Tony zoomed off.

Tony drove his car into the garage and walked into the Tower via a back exit. They walked into the first floor which was just a visitors waiting room and yet it was so thoroughly furnished. Just as they stepped into the floor, the other Avengers walked in with Happy and their luggages through the front door.

"Welcome to the Avengers Tower!"

To say they were mesmerized will be the understatement of the year. They were frozen to the spot gaping wildly [though Natasha didn't show that much].

Tony was chuckling to himself. He wanted to tell JARVIS "Please tell me you got a picture of that." but he realised Jarvis should be introduced later, after they were brought back to reality.

"Who else lives in this Tower?"

"Me and my girlfriend."

Clint coughed. "You have a girl?"

"What? Jealous that you don't?"

"No I was wondering, how does she puts up with you? All I've heard about you... some annoyingly true facts..." Clint mumbled. The others silently agreed.

"By the way, Jarvis, say hi to the Avengers. The Avengers, Jarvis."

"Hello, sirs and ma'am. I'm Jarvis."

Steve slightly jumped. Even Clint almost did.

"Hey Jarvis. Nice to see you again. Guys, that's Jarvis, Tony's electronic butler and helper. He's an AI. Artificial Intelligence." Natasha elaborated.

"Welcome Agent Romanoff."

"Electronic butler? Why, you couldn't hire one that could stay?" Bruce commented. Everyone laughed with him.

"Getting playful are we, doctor?" Tony said, a bit insulted. The others composed themselves.

"Do you want to rest in your rooms first or a tour of the mansion?"

"It's only morning. Rest can wait." Clint eagerly responded.

"Someone's a little too excited huh." Tony remarked at Clint's sudden energy outburst and liveliness.

"This is way better than SHIELD."

"Totally. Why don't we have food first? Pizza's waiting" Tony said and led them into an elevator.

The elevator stopped at the second floor and they all stepped out.

"This my friends, is just our common area. We gather here after missions or for discussions and meals."

'Common area?! My foot!' they all thought. What just greeted their eyes was just… amazing! A sight for sore eyes one could say. There were a few couches in the centre of the room. There was a mega-sized TV in front and many air-cons on the ceilings. The place also served as a movie theatre. At another side of the floor, there was a kitchen. Not to mention a bar. The place was really luxurious.

Tony dragged a table and set it in the middle of the couches, placing the boxes of pizzas on the table. He told the others to leave their belongings along the side and sit down at the couches. They opened the 3 pizza boxes and feasted hastily.

"Mmmhmm this is so tasty…" Clint said stuffing his mouth with a pizza.

"Don't finish them so quickly!" Tony told him before taking a slice for himself. "Jarvis, where's Pepper?"

Steve looked at him, "The seasoning?"

"No my girlfriend." Tony hissed at him. "Miss Potts is in the bedroom. She has just awaken. Do you want me to call her?"

"Yeah, unless she doesn't want breakfast."

At Pep's and Tony's shared bedroom.

"Good morning Miss Potts. The time now is 9.14 am. The weather is cloudy. Mr Stark and the avengers except Thor are in the common room. Mr Stark has requested you to join them for breakfast."

"Oh the Avengers were coming today! I forgot! I'll meet them in 10." She rose from her bed and refreshed herself.

"It's okay Miss Potts take your time."

Before she went to the bathroom a text message caught her eye.

_From Col. Rhodes at 9 am:_

_Hi Pepper. Tony told me earlier that the Avengers are moving to the Tower today. I thought it was a joke! Tell me he's lying Pepper. I can't imagine them staying with the man who wasn't even supposed to be in their team. Is it just me or does it seem like Shield is using Tony for his money?_

_~Rhodey_

Pepper replied back

_They are already in the Tower. I know, I have the same feeling too. I wish Tony was joking. I hate Fury for doing this to him. I have a bad feeling about this, just like Stane...you know. I hope he doesn't cling onto them too much._

8 minutes later.

Pepper exited the elevator and saw Natasha and Clint on the side by side joking with each other, Bruce and Steve in another 2-seater couch deeply conversing with each other and Tony sitting alone waiting for her. He caught sight of her and rose to his feet.

"Pepper! I missed you!" He exclaimed walking towards her. There was a rare genuine smile on his face.

"It hasn't been long Tony." She replied affectionately as he kissed her on her forehead. "Pepper meet the Avengers, Avengers, Pepper." She waved lightly as they both walked to their own couch.

"That guy over there is the living legend." Tony introduced. "Nice to meet you ma'am." Pepper blushed and told him to call her Pepper.

"There are a couple of master assassins on the team." Clint waved and said hi. Pepper and Natasha gave a friendly hug and chatted lightly. It was so good to have a girl on the team.

"We have a Hulk." Bruce glared at him. "who is also my to be science-bro." Pepper said hi and whispered "it's good to see Tony having a real friend"

"And we have a demigod who's now in Asgard." Pepper sat down next to Tony and took the last 2 slices of the [pepperoni?] pizza.

"Is it just me or have I heard the same lines before? With the same icy tone too?" Pepper directed the question to Tony, but said it quite loud enough for all to here.

"Huh?" He replied. The others looked at her with the same reaction.

"Those where the exact same lines used when he introduced the Mighty Avengers to Loki." Jarvis spoke for her.

"Come on you saw that too? You looked through Jarvis' surveillance videos without my permission?" He asked wide-eyed.

"Of course! I needed to know why there was a print of Loki on the floor and a human sized hole in the building. Now who would have the talent to piss off a demigod and be thrown from 30 storeys high?" She asked. That was the joke of the day. Tony playfully scowled while the others laughed without knowing. Clint was laughing uncontrollably as he tried to finish his pizza. "I remember now, he threw you out the window right? That was soooo funny!"

~~~after breakfast~~~~

"SO we just ate our 2nd meal together [first is Shawarma]. Let me tell you what we are going to do next, you guys are going to your respective floors and visiting all the rooms specially made for you while I take care of company business."

_Floors? Everyone was taken aback. How can you have so many floors, one per person?_

* * *

What do you guys want me to include in the newly refurbished Avengers Tower? Suggestions would be taken into consideration!

Review/PM please? Pretty please?


	4. Introducingthe Avengers Tower!

**Everyone has exams, I know. But I'll give you guys this short chapter on the tower. I have a major thrill planned for this story and I can only start writing that after 8th or 9th. So have fun and look out for the next chapter next week!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't want to own any marvel stuff.**

* * *

"Important highlights: Stark Industries Medical and R&D facilities take up the first thirty floors. Thirty -third floor we have Cap's bedroom and a gym for Cap only. It's not that high tech though. Couple of modified punching bags and weight lifting stuff. There is also a room for art and you view the city from open window. Next floor we have Tasha's and Clint's bedroom side by side. Since you know master assassins and all I figured they would want the same floor. You have a sparring room with all sorts of weapons systems courtesy of me and you also have a weapons testing room."

Clint looked like it was a early New Year delight. "What is the weapons testing room for?"

"Why have me spoil the fun when you can visit it yourself? The sparring room takes 2 floors by the way. Don't ask me why. It's like a gallery floor. And then a couple of floors higher we have Bruce's room, his own R&D whatsoever I promised him… we also have a Hulk's playroom on the next floor. I included guest rooms and a nice grand room for Thor if he visits. Some floors aren't so interesting.

The 59th floor onwards is mostly mine and Pep's. My 2 labs take a floor each and cannot be accessed by the elevator for privacy sake. You don't want to know what I'm blowing up. One lab is used for Iron Man armours, Arc reactor modifications and storage, and the other is for inventions that help SI. Pepper and I are sharing a bedroom, we have our own beds, though I will probably never use it. She also has her own study on another floor. We have a movie theatre too which has a 2nd floor seating so that you all can watch the movie peacefully while having your own space."

"Wow. THAT is a lot. Erm… what did you do to the punching bags? Trapped them?" Clint asked curiously.

"No, the punching bags a made of a different material so that Capsicle won't spoil them everytime he uses them."

"By different material, do you mean Titanium alloy?" Tasha asked.

Tony walked away from the question and told them he had to go upstairs. "Änswer the question Tony!"

"Meet me in 2 hours!" Tony said while smirking, Pepper following him. They really did have some SI business.

* * *

**I think that my next chapters onwards will have major spoilers for many movies...just alerting you first.**

**Review/ PM please :)**

_**[P.S. not many people suggested facilities for the tower so i had to come up with them all by myself]**_


	5. The Long Day 1 Getting to know u

**New chapter!**

**Disclaimer: This is non-profitable, all rights go to Marvel.**

* * *

"What was that all about?" Clint asked referring to the exiting pair.

"He didn't want to answer the question, that's all." Natasha replied with no emotion, but there was a playful smirk in her voice.

"So what shall we do?" asked Bruce.

"Since it's like 11 in the morning, I suggest we go visit the rooms and then we shall go visit our training rooms together." The good ol' captain told them.

"Tash do you think Tony really remodelled the Tower and made weapons?" Clint asked her.

"I don't know about the weapons but I think he did put in some effort to style the rooms a bit."

"Can we rest for a while? My back's aching." Bruce said quietly.

"Sure, it's your wish." Steve told him while Natasha gave a shrug and Clint had 'sure-why-not?' look. They separated and went to their respective floors just like Steve suggested.

-Natasha's bed-

It was moderately large, much bigger and better than Shield. She tossed her small bag of things to the side and gently lied down on her bed. She was thinking of hiding one of her favourite toys under her pillow but for once she was too lazy to unstrap it. She comfortable settled with her pillow but felt her head hit something hard. She flipped her pillow over and saw a Black [Stark] tablet. She took it and read the screen. 'Welcome Agent Romanov' She explored the screens and found that Stark had given this to her for her personal use. She saw that the player had a collection of her favourite songs and many other entertainment features. She opened a folder which said Avengers ONLY. There were two apps in the folder. One was the 'Avenger's rules' thing. Tony had written that Coulson forced him to make this thing for standardizing rules. The next app was designed by Tony voluntarily. It was the 'Avengers' Candy Land', name courtesy of Tony Stark. She opened to see what was inside. There was a pop-up asking her to type her Codename in. There was a security question - so that unauthorized people won't trespass or something like that - Why were you assigned to Tony Stark last year? 'That's so simple. I've got to change it later. What've we got here?' she thought.

There were few tabs on the screen's left - weaponization, training, sparring, team bonding activities, chat room. There was a notification on the chat room column. One user online - Agent Coulson. When she went to the weaponization, there was a note from Tony. To the lovely team of mine, you are reminded that there is a hidden surprise in your bedroom. Find it and see,what u get. She momentarily ignored it, searching would be later. Weaponization tab was like a wish list of the weapons wanted and to be tested. To put in simple terms it was an order form for buying weapons from Tony Stark. The training and sparring tabs were to reserve the respective rooms for personal use. So that means each Avenger can use the room at his/her own free time. Sparring was to propose a challenge to your chosen partner. 'Cool, I bet Stark will never touch this tab.' She mused to herself. Team bonding activities was to plan for vacations away from the team and work.

Wait since when did she start buying things from the Tony Stark? From a gun-for-hire to an Avenger living in Tony Stark's tower. One word- W.o.w.

-Clint's room-

Tony didn't mention that Clint had an open-window apartment too. He enjoyed the high birds' eye view from the city. He saw the Stark Phone like Natasha did and went poking around it. When he saw the message from Tony, he expected him to hide stuff at high places like above cupboards or at the top rack of the shelves. Unfortunately, he was wrong and he took 10 min to find stuff buried below his bed. He found a new quiver with arrows similar to the one he has in size shape and color. He read the labels of the arrows. 25 Explosives, 10 tranquilisers, 5 smoke gas and 5 arrows for grappling hooks. He also found a small note with cursive handwriting: Hope you like it. You can request for more if you want. AES. Clint wanted to jump on his bed and play with his new 'toys' as if it were New Years' Morning.

-Bruce's floor-

True enough, there were two rooms side-by-side, the purple doored one was Bruce's while the green doored one was Hulk's . Bruce stepped into his room and removed his shoes. He dropped his bed at the side and looked around. The walls were mostly blue, which was a rather peaceful and suitable colour for Bruce. There were some research papers on Gamma Radiation and related topics compiled and left on his 'study table'. There was a wardrobe with some extra clothes and suits. Looked like Tony was getting him prepared for a formal event. His new tablet phone was on the table itself. He picked it up and scrolled through, noticing the 2 Avenger theme apps. He was marvelled by Tony's thoughtfulness but what did you know? The man was full of surprises.

-Steve's room-

He peaked through the open window and looked toward the city line. He shook his head thinking how New York had changed so drastically. He also saw the phone but knowing his lack of knowledge, Jarvis told him what Tony had set up in the room. He found some guns, Tony saying that it would be useful for training and combat. He also found a brand new set of trading cards. 'Steve, make sure you return this to Agent before he goes all insane and goes full search mode for his bloodied cards' Steve had to chuckle at this. He still didn't understand why Tony called him Agent.

The others were caught up in their touring that they hadn't visited their training rooms yet. Tony decided that since Pepper went to work might as well play host. They met Tony in their common area.

"Took you guys long enough to tour around." Tony said while getting up from the couch. He noticed that the other 4 Avengers were walking towards him before they found him on the couch.

Where's Ms Potts? Steve asked noticing her absence.

"She is going for an important Board of Directors meeting. She will only come back at night after work. Meanwhile, let's find something to do. Did you guys find the mystery delights I sent? Did you guys like it? Have you seen the new Stark Tablet? Other than Steve, because I know you don't know how to use it-"

"Man, you're so annoying. Shut up and let us respond."

"The rooms were really nicely furnished. Thanks Tony, it's a lot coming from you."

"I agree, didn't expect so much from you."

"They totally rocked! When did you make all these arrows!"

"I made them months ago. I couldn't give them to you during the fight because you know what happened and well there you go!" Tony replied with genuine happiness.

"You made arrows? You know how to make them?" Bruce asked in shock and surprise. But he had to admit, the question was pretty stupid.

"Well, I did plenty of research. I'm a genius you know."

"If I keep hearing that every 10 minutes I will Not Hesitate to shoot you with one of your presents." Natasha playfully warned. The others could not resist a smile.

"What did you think of your phones? Someone ought to teach Steve how to use them." Tony added the last part. Natasha nodded slightly. She was thinking of assigning Coulson to teach him.

"Hmmm….I'm guessing Coulson has this too? I saw that he was online in the chat room." she asked when she started thinking of him.

"Yup, he sure has one."

Natasha's phone buzzed so she took her tablet and opened her chat inbox. One new message: To the Avengers, according to Director Fury, you guys have a training exercise in the upcoming month. He wants all of you be responsible enough and train with each other. I have decided that you will have sparring matches twice a week for training. Your progress will be closely monitored and I hope you guys stay out of trouble at all other times. That means you Stark. Good luck! Agent Coulson.

Natasha read the message aloud. Tony frowned and told them to ignore it for now.

"Stark, we should train consistently. Not everything is about fun and games." Steve told and to that Tony retorted, "I never said we shouldn't. I'm just going to show you to play rooms." He smirked.

The others just followed him.

"This *dramatic pause* is the training facility. Your morning workout, punching bag time blah blah blah all in one place. See the row of bags and gloves there? Yup, those are for Rogers. But if you ask him nicely i think he can lend you." Steve went and hooked up one of them onto the ceiling hook. He tried punching them for 20 times straight. It didn't break unlike other types.

"So what's titanium alloy? I heard it was in those punching bags..." Clint asked Tony hoping he would answer. "That, my friend, is the metal my suit is made of." Oh. His eyes widened in understanding.

Tony took them to another larger hall. There was a boxing ring, some panels on the ceiling and on the walls. Tony explained that they were the sparring equipment. It was also a battlefield simulator and the lights and environment can change to a real attack ground.

"Sweeet…" was all Clint could say while Tony was imagining him drooling. He said they could try testing out equipment and come back for lunch later. He and Bruce went to Tony's lab to take a look at some Iron Man weaponry.

Just before 3 o'clock.

"Let's take a break Tony I'm starving." Bruce told in a voice filled with exhaustion. Tony just chuckled - not the press laugh but his real laughter. Jarvis could tell his creator was enjoying Bruce's company.

Natasha, Steve and Clint were already sparring, taking turns to spar. When Jarvis requested the to go for lunch, they agreed to call it a day and shower before food.

The trio made their way to the kitchen. Clint climbed onto a moderately high shelf. "I'm starving what do we have?" Bruce took a tray of food from the microwave oven. It was spaghetti cooked by Pepper. The five of them took a fair share of it and started munching away.

"Pepper's cooking the best" Tony declared with his mouth full of food. So they ate and filled themselves up.

For the rest of the afternoon, the trio tested out their new weapons. Bruce handling some Science in his own lab while Tony testing his armour in his lab.

At night, the Avengers decided to order some food and cook another day. Then they went to the so called movie theatre room. Tony asked Clint to pick a movie. They agreed on Star Wars, but Steve couldn't understand much. They finished the movie near 11.30 with minor interruptions. When they walked out of the theatre and passed by another common area, Tony heard the TV blaring.

Tony first realised Pepper was there. She noticed that Tony came and turned off the TV. Tony sat down near the sofa and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hi Honey, where have you been?" He

"The meeting Tony."

"Why are you so upset?"

"Well, it because of you and the board of directors."

"Me?" He asked and the Avengers began eavesdropping.

"Yes, ever since you know, changed the company and gave the CEO position to me, the Board is losing faith in you. Obadiah can't vouch for you now. This is so much pressure, having to stand up for you and cleaning up your mess…I don't know what I'm doing"

"Listen Pep, trust me I know what I'm doing and I know you can do a good job taking care of the company. You lived with me for 11 years Pepper. I've already come up with a dozen new ideas and blueprints ok? I know me being Iron Man is erm… a distraction? But trust me Stark Industries is yourgood hands Pep." He told her and asked for her office phone. He began to transfer files and open blueprints and folders.

"What's this?"

Behind them Clint was wishing for a higher ground to sneak and spy on them.

"New cars and upgrades and phones and laptops and other tech, see which you like and I'll finish those first. By the way, look at this Stark Tablet over here," he enlarged the model, "This is already given to 5 people, 4 of them standing behind me instead of sleeping," it was then Pepper turned and saw the said group. Tony continued in a stricter voice, "who have yet to comment on the model."

Tony stood to face the said group for a response. "It's good." Clint answered hastily. The others scowled at him for answering vaguely.

"Why don't you all discuss it with Pepper while I go down to the lab?" Tony smiled [faked it] and went to the lab.

"Erm… Ms Potts" "Call me Pepper, Bruce" "Yes, we haven't really explored the phone yet" "That's okay."

"Pepper, why's Tony so hasty to leave all the time?" Clint and the others noticed that.

"He's not used to this … environment. Let him be, he'll get used to guests. Meanwhile you should get rest." Pepper smiled warmly. They got up and went to bed. Pepper decided it's going to be one of the days when Tony works another hour or two after she sleeps.

* * *

Nightmare time

* * *

2 am, Clint's room.

"Natasha, no it's me! I've changed!" He was ducking a blow from Natasha.

"You're a traitor! You're lying! You wanted to side with the enemy and conquer the world! You don't deserve any compassion from me!" She spat out every word with hatred.

"Clint, where were you! You let me die…"

"Phil! NO DON'T LEAVE ME!"

This is how Clint woke up in the morning, sweaty and frightened out of his wits and decided to go to the common room which was at the higher floors. [you remember the floor in the movie where Tony can land in his Iron Man suit and the robots while remove the armour off him? that floor]

2.10 am, Steve's room.

"Peggy, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Steve started shuddering and feeling cold and icy.

Then more parts of his life started playing in his head. The fight in World War II and all the people he met appeared. Then the Avengers.

"I've seen the footage. I've seen people with none of that worth 10 of you." Oh, how he regretted saying those.

10 minutes later, he woke up freezing on his bed. He intended to go punch more of those incredible punching bags, but saw Clint and decided to join his terrified comrade.

2.30 am

Natasha wanted to wipe the red in her ledger. That's why she even agreed to joining Avengers and SHIELD. She wanted to help people. But could she save Phil from being stabbed? She couldn't even help Clint when he was compromised. She remembered Loki talking to her. Remembers the Hulk chasing her. Remembered the pain of losing her friend and partner. She woke up from another nightmare and reached for her gun when she heard footsteps outside her room. Good thing that footstep was Clint's feet dragging outside the corridor. That meant Clint was awake. Let's go hang out with him then.

2.35 am

Bruce was having trouble sleeping. With the Other Guy swimming in his head he felt so vulnerable and worthless. What if he attacks someone accidently? What if I hurt Tony or Natasha or someone else? What if…. Then his head went to the scenes in the helicarrier. When he said 'We're not a team. We're a time bomb.' He remembered Natasha panicking and running away while the other guy chased her.

Jarvis interrupted his thoughts, "Sir, I have measured a rise in temperature, perhaps you should have a cold drink and join the Avengers who are at the 59th floor." Bruce managed a smile at the AI's concern.

2.45 am

The Avengers weren't the only one's with nightmares. Pepper had nightmares since 2 and half years ago when Tony was kidnapped. This time it was the thought of him dying that terrified her. She remembered the portal. The nuke on his back. The thought of him falling back into earth. His arc reactor not glowing. She wanted to wake up from her nightmare. But this time Tony wasn't in his bed. It was only her in the room. She woke up on her bed screaming. Jarvis calmed her down and told about the small at the 59th floor. She flipped her hair over and went to join them.

2.50 am.

Clint was taking the remote and joking around with Natasha. They were trying to find some TV channel with a comedy or some action. Steve was drawing; Bruce was reading.

"So none of you could retire for the day huh?" Pepper asked while the others turned to look at her.

"Oh hey Pepper, welcome to the club. Now the only person who is sleeping soundly is metal man, right?" Clint asked with light humor.

Pepper shook her head.

"No?" Steve asked.

"Jarvis where's Tony? Is he sleeping in the lab?" When Clint heard this he was amused. Tony sleeps in his lab?

"Sir is currently working."

"He's been like that since the whole I am Iron Man press conference." Pepper assured them.

"Do you want another movie?" Natasha asked.

_**Clank. Metal Boots sounding. A yelp near the far right of the room. Tony just abruptly landed on the landing part.**_

"Jarvis I said smooth landing!" Tony shouted. "Nonono don't take the armour off me." The others saw Tony step into the light and Tony saw the strange looks and horror on their faces.

"You guys are supposed to be in bed."

"You weren't allowed to go flying at night."

"Touché? I'm just going to leave my armour downstairs and go to bed. Don't mind me. No seriously, go back to whatever you were doing." He awkwardly stated.

"What happened to your armour?" Pepper demanded as she walked towards him. Tony removed his helmet and tried to turn away. Bruce started walking towards him.

"Your face" he pointed out. There were a few cuts on his cheek and lips.

"I'm alright."

"You're bleeding!" "Where have you been!?"They stated at the same time.

"Jarvis what happened?" Natasha asked. The others let Tony sit on the sofa while manually getting the suit off him.

"No Jarvis mute, don't you dare!" Tony warned him slightly panicked.

"Override him Jarvis. Now!" Pepper got angrier. She noticed a couple of dents on his boots.

"Sir went on a test flight against my wishes and concerns and muted me on flight. He did not allow me access to the control system and when he climbed altitude he had a short flashback and lost control. He crashed at a forest like place and suit got dented due to rough surfaces. He also seems to have sprained his left foot while toppling over."

"Oh my gosh Tony, why did you even go there! If you weren't bleeding right now I would have slapped you!" Pepper screamed.

Bruce went to take a medical kit that was conveniently near and started bandaging up Tony. Tony felt so helpless and tired at the same time so he didn't protest. He didn't allow Bruce examine his back. Tony laid on Pepper's shoulder and fell asleep by the time Bruce finished.

Clint wanted to poke the genius but Jarvis interfered.

"I do not think that it is a good idea agent Barton. Sir hasn't slept for 42 hours so I would let him sleep here if I were you."

Pepper went grabbed a blanket and laid it Tony who was peacefully sleeping on the sofa. The blue light from the arc reactor could be seen through.

"That's Tony for you. He never sleeps well. I think its best if I stay here."

Yeah, everyone nodded.

* * *

This was their first night together. Everyone had nightmares. Everyone had strengths and weaknesses. They needed each other for support. They needed to stick together as a team. A united team.

They also got to know about the most human member on the team. Even he had nightmares. He had a big company to run, a house to maintain for the Avengers and a world to save occasionally. The team wanted to know more about Tony and fill the gaps in his file. They wanted him not to suffer alone in his nightmares.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Getting to know you more~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I know this chapter is really long but please read and review. Constructive feedback appreciated :) Thank you!**


	6. Who's here?

**Hey guys, I know this story hasn't risen to the climax yet but be patient ok?**

**Thanks to the 13 reviews, 25 favs and 46 follows. You motivate me to write this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Non profitable works.**

* * *

"Good morning Ms Potts. The time now is 7.45 am. The weather is slightly cloudy and warm. Captain Rogers, Dr. Banner and Agent Romanoff are already awake."

"Thanks Jarvis, wait dimmen the lights, don't wake Tony. Did he wake up again?"

"Fortunately for him, no ma'am. May I remind you about your nine o'clock appointment?"

"Good for him. I already had that in mind, thanks."

Pepper went to the kitchen to cook. She did not expect company there. When she smelt something really delicious she was reminded of Dum-E's previous attempts to cook. However, Dum-E wasn't in this tower and the food in there smelt too good to be Dum-E's handiwork, no offence DUM-E. When she saw who was cooking pancakes in the morning she was quite surprised. There was Bruce, cooking in the morning. Who knew, there were cooks among the Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

When Bruce turned and noticed her presence, he smiled sheepishly. "Erm...Ms Potts-"

"Pepper please."

"Yes, Pepper, I was making pancakes erm… hope you don't mind me."

"Not at all Bruce, I didn't know we had a professional cook, at least Tony won't order so much fast food everyday when I'm gone."

Bruce chuckled slightly.

"Well I am going to go upstairs and prepare because I need to go out for another appointment today."

"Sure thing Ms- Pepper, I will have Jarvis alert you when I'm finish making breakfast."

***30 minutes later. Breakfast***

In the Avengers kitchen, Pepper, Natasha, Clint, Bruce and Steve were eating pancakes heartily. There were a few pancakes reserved for Tony. Clint claimed that Tony doesn't have a need to burn a lot of calories everyday so he took another 2 pancakes from Tony's plate.

"That's enough Clint." Natasha snapped. "You don't need any more food/energy than he does."

"Please, that sleepy head hasn't even woken up yet! He won't whine or anything if he has a few pancakes short."

"Jarvis is Tony still sleeping?" Bruce asked as he didn't expect the billionaire to be a heavy-sleeper.

"No, sir has just awakened after falling off the couch. He is making his way to the bedroom now to take a bath."

"He fell off the couch?" Clint laughed.

Needless to say, when Tony saw only 3 pancakes on his plate half an hour later, he was pissed off. No one steals his food because that may be the only time that he is in the mood to eat. He made a note to have revenge on Clint, grabbed a cup of coffee and made his way to the workshop [lab].

He also found out what happened last night after he saw multiple cuts and bruises on himself. When he recalled the others knew what happened he hoped that they wouldn't interrogate him further.

"Jarvis open up Project Magical Science and music please."

"Yes, sir."

"Could you stop with the sir Jarvis? You're not my servant nor I'm your master. You're... let's put it as family, J."

"Afraid not, sir. It is, after all your programming." Tony inwardly groaned. He knew that he could hear a smirk in the sentence.

"Argh, remind me to change your programming after this."

"Right away sir."

Tony began to flip various simulations, holograms and digital notes taken from various sources. These notes, simulations, various files were on the tesseract. Its power. No, this Tony didn't want to misuse its power as a weapon or anything. He wanted to know Asgardian technology in depth. Its power was magnificent. If he could just understand a little thing about the cube, he could use the info to help him with the clean energy stuff. Even the Stark before him understood and tried to use it as a means to fish Rogers out of the sea. Why can't he find out more?

As Tony was looking through notes for some ideas, a far-fetched thought struck him. What if this tesseract could help him discover other dimensions? It opened up two portals right? Leading the Chitauri Army to earth. Oh wait- that wouldn't work because it would stop time and space and BOOM chaos erupts. Tony started rambling. Oh man, how can his brain keep up with his thoughts? He's driving himself crazy.

At that time Bruce walked into his lab so Tony closed all the screens flying in the air with a swift move.

"Please don't turn down the music Bruce." Tony stated.

"What are you doing? Blowing things up in the morning or what?"

"Nah, just testing stuff, monitoring progress of the suits, you?"

"Well, Rogers called us for a training exercise, he said we have to train consistently so the others are downstairs."

"Let me guess, he lectured you guys on why team building and physical strength is important." Tony did not look up from his work.

"Yes. He, erm… it sounds crazy but he wants the Other Guy to practice 'smashing with precision' whenever I'm ready to let him out." Bruce added, hands in his pockets as the Other Guy's subconsciousness stirred in his mind.

"I'm sure the Other Guy won't mind proving that he is good in what he does - smashing." Tony stood up and reassuringly put his arm on Bruce's shoulder. "Just give the training room a try. The walls are Hulk-proof and the weaponry can be replaced."

"Thanks for the offer but aren't you supposed to go for training too?"

"Have I ever trained?" Tony said with a smirk. Bruce scowled.

"What? I've never trained before! What gives the need to train now? Plus I didn't get any invitation"

Bruce shook his head and muttered a 'fine', taking his leave, knowing he wasn't going to win any argument with the billionaire genius anytime now.

He left the candy land for later and went to check up on those training. He was observing Hawkeye and Steve fighting side-by-side in the simulation room, still marvelled by the amount of tech in there. When the two men had finished their training they walked and sat down on the bench nearby.

"What brings you here, Bruce?" Clint asked looking up from his water bottle.

"Nothing, just checking out on your training and fangirling more and more about Tony's work."

"Fangirling? I thought it was the other way round." Steve replied, remembering their first meeting on the helicarrier.

"Stark fangirls about Bruce Banner's work? Are you kidding me?" Clint quickly caught on.

"The day we met on the helicarrier, do you remember what he told me Steve?" Steve nodded and filled in, "Finally someone who speaks English. It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Clint paused, looked at them, "Really? He was praising someone else's genius?"

"Hmm...indirectly, yes. I didn't expect it either. I thought the great Tony Stark was a man too good to be playing with others. I certainly didn't expect him to like the 'Other Guy' so much and frankly I don't know how he is not afraid of me turning into the monster in his home."

"I think you and Tony can become good friends from the way he acts around you." added Clint. "And maybe you can help keep him in line." Steve joked with a friendly tone but Bruce knew that Steve and Tony didn't like each other much. As they conversed about Tony and their team, Clint and Bruce also started to teach Steve on how to use Stark phones.

* * *

On that day, lunch was cooked by Steve and Bruce. Steve knew basic cooking so he volunteered to help out in the kitchen. Tony did not come down to eat them again.

They didn't completely ignore him, they were concerned, yes, but they can't possibly force him to eat.

The team lazed around in the afternoon with the exception of the 2 (mad) scientists.

Some were watching TV, one was drawing, two were experimenting. Also, by that time of the day, there were many notes and users using the two Avengers Apps. Steve and Natasha had already come up with a training schedule so that Steve, Natasha and Clint can have the rooms to themselves at certain times of the week.

They also agreed that on certain days they would have to pull Tony out of his lair. Clint could be the man for the job. They expected Tony to never use the training rooms and so they might have to pull him out into the training rooms. Clint also expected him to lose multiple sparrings, Afterall, Tony Stark had no training at all. He didn't have professional experience in the battlefield right?

* * *

-Night time-

Tony Stark didn't come back for dinner. Again! He didn't eat lunch either. Working all day and blocked all non-emergency com signals to his lab. As a result, Pepper has given them the permission in advance to break in and drag him up. Because whether or not he feels the same way, Tony Stark is human and NEEDS food. No excuses!

Currently, Natasha and Steve are going to the lab while Clint sneaked into the vents. So all three of them are 'unnoticed' by Tony who is working like there's no care in the world.

Clint was directly above Tony, still and quiet. The pair were about 20m behind Tony.

Tony was holding a gun in his hand, behind him there was a target board, smaller than the ones used in shooting ranges. Tony clicked somethings in the guns and spun around, shot the target board right in the center, without any proper safety equipment on his person. After the target was hit, there was a small blast from the bullet.

The target board was slightly damaged. Then, without looking, he shot another time, but towards the air vent.

"Katniss get down here!"

The said archer got down in a battle stance with his bow in one hand.

"How did you know I was here?" Clint asked at the same time Steve whispered "Where did you learn how to shoot like that?"

"Jarvis told me about Clint and I used to make and sell weapons after all. Of course I know how it works." Actually that was a part lie, Jarvis was muted at the moment.

"No, he meant how you could shoot accurately." Natasha stated.

"Wait why are you guys here again?" Tony attempted to change the subject while wiping his hands and shutting down stuff.

"Dinner. Pepper is on her way. Told us we can drag you to eat."

"Oh. Well, I was about to go! I don't need an army of people to come and fetch me!"

"Of course. Very well."

The trio went first; Tony followed a moment later; they went to eat.

At the kitchen, some were almost down with their food (Clint), while some were already done and trying to fiddle with his phones (Tony). And some where discussing about training and missions (Steve).

Jarvis interrupted the silence. "Sir, you have a guest at the rooftop."

"Ooh that must be Thor! Let's go up and meet Point Break."

"I would advise that all of you go up stairs and meet Thor." Jarvis suggested as some initially didn't want to play host.

Natasha raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

On the rooftop, there was a really strong chilling breeze, or wind. Thor was in his armour and there was a green shadow behind.

"Loki?!"

Clint reached for a knife, Natasha gripped a gun hidden, Captain and Bruce went behind them as they had little defence while Tony was just standing there.

Loki looked emotionless while Thor told them to stand down. He explained that Loki was banished to Midgard but his magic wasn't bound currently as Odin 'sensed that Loki wasn't fully responsible for the attack'. Odin worked in strange but fair ways so Loki was on Earth. Thor wanted Loki to come with him so that they keep an eye on him and Shield won't really find him. The moment he does something evil, he'll be sent to Asgard and stripped of his powers.

Tony looked curious of some sort but he came no closer to the potentially dangerous outsider. The others were unconvinced while Bruce was flashing green on and off. They stood down on Thor's request.

"Shall we proceed inside to talk more?" Thor suggested.

The Avengers went in first, then Loki and then Tony. Tony was still staring at Loki, something about him was off. He silently proceeded, brain flooding with thoughts and plans. Loki however sensed Tony's suspicions.

Then Tony came to a realization. He so wanted to hit his head on a table. Now he has to host yet another person in his tower!

Come on people! This Tower is not for sale! Can't you understand that! AND Pepper's going to be seriously pissed off for letting a powerful being who tried to destroy New York live in his house. He mentally groaned whined sobbed as he made his way inside.

But in the far corner of his mind, there was a voice whispering that living with Loki wasn't going to be as bad as he thought.

**So how is this? Review? I'm not going to make Loki evil or anything, if that's what you're thinking. Review please? Ideas anyone?**


	7. Invisibility

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews and the follows!**

**Join Loki and the team as they have a little adventure together :)**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything, neither Avengers nor characters.**

* * *

**_Still the same day, at night._**

Tony was right. When Pepper came home that night and found out, she started yelling at Tony, interrogating him about who knew Loki was there and asking loads and loads of questions. Tony and Natasha were the only ones with her, as the rest had gone to their own rooms. Loki had slipped into one of the guest rooms.

The trickster did not wish to meet anyone eye to eye. Actually, he was planning into eavesdropping into Tony and Pepper's conversation, but he didn't want to piss of Stark too early. He would rather teleport himself to Stark's lab without anyone aware. In the end, he made up his mind to fiddle with Stark's technology and equipment in the morning.

**_At the common room_**

"NO YOU CAN'T KEEP HIM HERE! This is the same guy who tried to rule the world and destroy New York! He killed so many people singlehandedly!"

"Pepper we can't just let him go anywhere else. Shield can't contain him! We can't just let him into a public prison or anything!"

"So what we just contain him here whether he tries to kill us?"

"Pepper, we'll have him locked in ok? I promise, he won't harm us. We'll do anything we can. Thor said he's harmless too." Tony said.

Natasha slipped away, seeing that Tony should take care of this.

"Come on Pepper. I don't think he's gonna go on a rampage again. Something's changed. Something's different about him. If not I don't think Thor's father would have sent him here." Tony pulled her into an affectionate hug.

"Shhh…. everything's alright Pepper." He soothly said while she sobbed on his shoulder and let all her emotions out. She was really really upset and didn't want her boyfriend to be in danger again.

* * *

_**That night**_

After Pepper went into a dreamless sleep. Tony ensured that she was asleep and slipped out of the room. He was thinking about confronting the uninvited guest, but it could be a bad idea and he did not want yet another death wish on his list. He wanted to drown a bit in some strong drinks so he went to the bar in the common room.

He poured in only a little, so that he won't get too drunk. As he was gulping more sips, he sensed a presence behind him. He turned, only to see Loki casually dressed, looking back at him.

Tony was unusually calm. He put his drink down and fully turned to face Loki.

"I would like to have the drink now." Loki told him.

Tony looked at him with a strange look. Then he remembered their earlier conversation. Oh that drink.

"What type do you want?"

"Anything please. Drinks don't exactly affect me. Thor said it didn't affect him. Back in Asgard, the liquor is much stronger."

"Last I heard you aren't Point Break's brother right?" Tony asked as he moved behind the counter.

"Yes, I'm adopted." Loki started walking towards him casually. "Please, not the bracelets." he joked. Tony stared a minute before he realised that Loki was talking about. the Mark VII bracelets that he had worn a month ago.

"Did you just make a joke Reindeer Games?"

"You're not the only joker here."

Tony slid the glass to Loki. Loki had a triumphant smile plastered on his face.

"Why are you here?"

"Midgard? Or your house?"

"My house and my bar."

"Your house because its fun to mess around plus Thor won't allow me to go anywhere else. Not that I follow his orders, and your bar just to make small talk and piss you off."

"Seriously? To piss me off… Wait, I thought that's my role." He asked in a whiny tone.

"True. Why were you looking for me just now?"

"How'd you guess that?"

"I saw you looking at me seem to have unanswered question."

"You seem different."

"I am unarmed. Not going to attack you. Not in my armour nor in my 'reindeer' helmet. Of course I'm different."

Tony chuckled before his voice dropped down to a whisper. "Were you being controlled too?"

Loki looked away, not facing Tony.

"How did you-"

"Your eyes." Tony stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Loki's eyes were an emerald green, opposed to the faint blue during the invasion.

"You seem to be more observant than I expected." Now, that was a lie as Loki knew Tony always watches for details, eyeing others like a predator watches its prey.

"Don't try and change the subject."

"Don't tell anyone, please."

"But all the damage cost, the sufferings and the pain caused, that wasn't you! You are being punished for it!" Tony said firmly.

"It wouldn't change anything Stark. It wouldn't change that I'm a monster. Tony."

"Who told you that you're a monster? Underneath it all, I'm guessing you aren't are you?"

"I am a monster by birth."

"But when you grew up with Thor, you were just a playful mischievous boy. Did I guess correctly?"

"Unlike you I wasn't respected by my family."

"I know how that feels."

Loki turned to look at him, indicating to him to elaborate.

"My family and dearest friends weren't the best people in my life."

Loki nodded.

"You were betrayed by them?"

"Yeah, one stabbed me in the back. In the end I killed him. I still feel sorry, he was the only one there for me." Tony blurted.

"I thought you were a spoiled rich kid."

"I thought you were the Prince of Asgard."

"Fair point."

"Too bad we both had family issues."

"'Family issues' would be a major understatement." Loki remarked.

Tony smiled as he refilled his glass.

"I expected a lot of technology here Stark."

"I have a lot but I'm not sure if you'll understand. Point Break and Capsicle don't."

"I'm not as hopeless as Thor."

"Really?"

"Why don't we test that out Stark."

"Jarvis, say hi to Reindeer Games. Reindeer Games, Jarvis"

"Hello, Reindeer Games, I'm Jarvis."

"Electronic butler and an Artificial Intelligence, smart."

Tony had no idea if he should be shocked about his AI using nicknames or impressed with Loki's intelligence.

"Jarvis have I programmed you to use nicknames?"

"No, sir. I take it that you're offended I called your ex enemy new best friend names?"

Tony's jaw dropped and Loki laughed at his expression.

"I DID not say he's my best friend! For the record he's still on threat watch!"

"Like you are Stark?"

"Not just me! The whole team is!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Tony glared. Loki glared. They stared until Loki broke the silence.

"You know this room brings back memories..." Loki started with a fake tone of nostalgia.

"Memories of what?"

"Memories of throwing you out of the window."

"Oh yeah well I remember seeing Loki size prints on my floor and being yelled at for that."

"Poor Ms. Potts, must have wasted her throat telling at you."

"Haha very funny Laufeyson."

"Yes, it is."

"Do you know what sarcasm is?"

"No, I don't that's why I use it so often."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You're already questioning me."

"Why are you still here with us? Why don't you escape?"

"Why not stay? So that I can gain your trust and secretly come up with a new invasion plan so that I can rule over you all and you will be subjects and I would start by getting revenge once and for all!"

Tony flinched at the harsh tone and stepped backward.

"Are you drunk? And did you just threaten me?"

"No I told you Midgardian drinks won't affect me!"

"Right... I figured that out..."

"I was just kidding! Relax, no harm!" Loki raised his arms up to indicate that he meant no harm.

"You know it's hard to believe as you just tried to take over New York last month." Tony deadpanned.

"You already know that it wasn't my fault! You killed people unintentionally too!" Loki raised his voice.

"Uh-huh. Don't speak of that again and I'll keep the fact that you were being controlled to myself."

"Deal. You should go and catch some sleep right now." Trying not to escalate this conversation into a disastrous event.

"You're not my mum."

"I'm just saying, son." Loki teased before they both returned to their respective rooms.

_' I yearn for the happy moments spent Asgard, Mum'_

* * *

_**Next morning**_

"Jarvis what time is it?"

"8.30 am in the morning sir.

"Already?! Argh..." Tony whined as he sunk back into his bed.

"This was the specified wake up time sir. If you refuse to wake up I do have permission to allow Dum-E to paint Mark VIII pink and blue and write 'I love Captain America' all over it."

"Alright! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Tony yelled as he jumped off his bed.

After Tony got dressed up in a T-shirt and pair of old jeans he went to the kitchen. Everyone - the team and Pepper - were eating waffles.

He dragged a chair and sat down as he began eating silently.

As he was listening to their conversations, he started to remember the previous nights' events.

He suddenly spoke up after finishing his waffles. "Jarvis where's Reindeer Games?"

"In the common room with Agent Barton's Stark tablet."

"Why is it with him and what is he doing with it?!"

"Agent Barton left it in the vents but Loki had retrieved it and is using it for research."

"What kind of research?" Tony growled as he switched on his own Tablet.

"You might want to see for yourself."

Various pages started floating in the air through a holographic pad which was on the kitchen table, specifying what were the activities that Loki had done for the past hour.

They consisted of several online news reports and articles, journalists' blogs and interestingly, Tony Stark's public email account.

If you didn't know what that was, it was an account set up by Pepper and Tony to redirect excessive amounts of requests for press conferences and interviews to that account so that Tony could keep track of who is bugging him day and night and who he could use when he was given the green light to publicize in the media. If you had forgotten, Fury had told them not to step out into the spotlight of the media. And in case you had forgotten this too, Tony never really follows orders from Fury, its just that this time, he stays away from the press for the sake of his team.

Have I mentioned that currently Tony Stark has 879 emails asking him for interviews/press conferences that flooded his Inbox only since the attack on Manhattan?

Back to the team finding out what Loki was doing...

The news articles from various dates were on 3 of the Avengers - Tony, Bruce and Steve- or the Avengers team themselves.

_Recently, after Manhattan Attack_

_The team known as the Avengers have not been seen for almost a month now...  
Surprising teammates? How did Tony Stark weasel his way into the Avengers?  
Has Tony Stark finally changed for the better?_

_One year ago, after the events of Iron man 2 (palladium poisoning and Vanko)_

_Stark Expo:Opening Night! Tony Stark has shown much generosity ...  
__Tony Stark, Screws gone lose! Just a few days ago, Anthony Stark promised Americans that his technology will not fall into the wrong hands and is 20 years advanced. He gave his word to protect us! But one day later we see another guy who had the same technology as him...  
Iron man weapon? Just last night a drunk Tony Stark demolished most of his house in Malibu..._

_A year and half earlier_

_Tony Stark declared missing!  
__Has the playboy's demise a good news for us? We would be better off if Tony Stark...  
__The lost son has returned! Says Stark Industries CFO, Obadiah Stane...  
__I am Iron Man!_

Tony read through all these headlines and realised most were about him. He suddenly felt the piercing stares of his team and didn't want them to be reading about Monaco. He quickly closed the ones that were before the formation. of Avengers and started shutting down Barton's Stark-tablet.

"Looks like we have another brilliant hacker here." Tony told them.

* * *

_**6 days later...**_

Coulson drove into the garage of the now Avengers' Tower in LOLA (his car). Director Fury had assigned him to be a liason [?] between the Avengers and Shield. The night before that, he had made arrangements with Tony to stay in a guest room of Stark for a few days. Fury and Phil wanted to monitor the situation in the Tower, especially because they now had a new host.

"Tony!"

"Agent!"

Tony and son of Coul shook hands firmly before Tony put an arm around Coulson and led him to the kitchen.

This was _their _greeting that morning just when Tony finished eating breakfast.

When they walked into the kitchen, Natasha and Clint literally flew over to him and hugged him. But, Tasha slapped him. "Don't you ever do the solo heroic act again _Phil. _"

The three of them hugged again before parting. Coulson greeted Steve and Bruce, this time having more control over his fangirling mode.

Then Clint spoke. "What brings you here son of Coul?"

Coulson frowned before throwing a thumb drive at Tony who caught it.

"The Man in the walls said he required my presence in the kitche-" Thor started off and caught sight of Coulson.

Thor jabbed the poor man's shoulders and ribs before asking "Is this yet another of your illusions Loki?!"

"Thor, that's really him, you're going to crush him soon-" Tony warned but Thor already grabbed the man in a bone-crushing hug.

"It is really you not a ghost! How do you fare son of Coul?" "Thor...ribs...hurt" "Sorry"

"Speaking of Loki, is he on earth?"

The Avengers looked at all directions while Tony was inserting the drive into a device (electronic, kindof laptop thingy). He found that Coulson swiped all evidences - energy readings, surveillance tapes that show Loki's presence on earth - from the SHIELD database so that none of the agents including Maria can find that information.

"Jarvis where is Loki." Coulson asked as no one in his team answered him.

"Behind you sir."

They turned but didn't see Loki. However when Tony and Jarvis used thermal imaging or whatever that is, they tracked Loki's heat signature to the said position.

"Sir, Loki has returned to his room." Jarvis' crisp voice filled the room.

"He was using an invisibility cloak or something?"

"... turns out so Feathers."

* * *

**Do you guys watch fan-made videos? They're awesome right? I'm thinking of referring to one video in one of my upcoming chapters.**

**Anyway, I know this took quite long, 7 days :( but I'll update soon! I'm going to change the cover photo soon, so that it will drop some hints on where the story is going to progress to. I already came up with the photo and it is large enough to be seen clearly. I know this ending is not too good or a cliff hanger type but sorry *smiles sheepishly*. I didn't want to withhold a new chapter. At least I wrote about 2500 words *defends myself*.**

**LOLA is (one of) Coulson's car which was shown in the trailer for Agents of Shield (I think).**

**Ok before you complain, I'll stop rambling. Please review or add in your thoughts, but no flames. Anonymous reviews are accepted too :)**

**-_thewriterstory_**  
** _17 Oct_**


	8. Rocky relationships

**Thanks to the 60 follows, 36 favs and 16 reviews!**

**I'm so sorry it has been 11 days. Don't throw rotten eggs at me! I'm just bus****y but fortunately the holidays are coming soon! :) I will try update faster for those who really love this fanfic! This chapter is around 1759 words, excluding ANs and disclaimers. Yippeee for you, more to read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in Avengers or in any Marvel products. I only write this for fun.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

You could say that the relationship between Loki and Avengers was really rocky. Yep, rocky. There were no exchanges between guest and hosting parties. Good thing the press and the council had yet to know of the current situation.

The assassins will always plan their routes such that they'll never pass by Loki when he goes for his meals, which usually is later than his other housemates. Natasha doesn't even mind if she has to crawl in the vents with Clint.

Bruce and Thor avoid the prankster out of fear and guilt than anything. Anyway, Loki would prefer if he doesn't have to face or talk to either of them. He hates his "brother" and the green giant hates his guts.

Steve, Coulson and Pepper were not that resistant to him but they remained silent or pretended not to notice Loki. Steve and Coulson who were more protected than Pepper would bring meals or keep an eye on him when he goes to eat and stuff like that.

They also became more wary after they found out he can use magic for all kinds of stuff and could make illusions into tricking him of his location. They certainly did not want to fall prey into his mischievous master plans.

But there was one brave soul who dared to interact with Loki. Other than the AI, Jarvis.

You know him. You know this man. You probably heard more rumors about him than anyone else.

This brave soul was none other than Tony Stark.

_Tony Stark._

_The very guy who got thrown out of his own window by that trickster._

Many would call Tony Stark delusional for his actions.

Who, which human, would dare converse with _the _enemy as if he were his best friend? Only Tony Stark. That guy chatted with Loki even in front of his girl, his handler and his teammates. Everyone was scolding him or yelling at him for being reckless. Even his AI want him to stay away. If his bots were here, Dum-E and Butterfingers would have ripped off part of his shirt trying to pull him away from going near the banished prince.

Tony was way too casual with his dangerous guest. He didn't provide meals like Rogers or Coulson but he conversed with Loki about their lifestyle and hobbies. Tony's passion for science and engineering was equilivant to Loki's passion for magic and witty conversed - as in 2 way communication. Over the next week (after Coulson arrived) Loki started to like and be more open around Tony. That man was super curious about him and didn't fear him at all. He sensed geniune friendship and kindness from Tony.

* * *

So during that point in time, like 2 weeks after his not so grand arrival, Loki started to surprise Tony by teleporting himself into to the labs to see Tony work. Tony only realised that he had a constant visitor on the third evening Loki did that.

"OH MY GOODNESS! HOW LONG WERE YOU HERE!" Tony shrieked like a girl when he finally lowered his blaring music and spotted Loki.

"Easy there Tony."

Loki stood up from the box he was sitting on and walked towards Tony, examining some of the holographic Iron man armour blueprints that were floating around Tony's workspace.

"You do not have permission to enter my lab!"

"I know, that is until three days ago."

"You changed my protocols?!"

"For science sake." Loki was getting a hang of surprising Tony and talking with him. Loki had actually hacked Jarvis' systems to be allowed into Tony's lab.

"How long were you here?"

"3 days."

"3 days!?"

"Stop yelling! Yes, 3 days." Loki responded but he was still amused.

"Wow, okay what about this. Since you have been watching me do science for 3 days continuously I'm going to watch YOU do some magic."

"I thought you hated magic?" There was a smile playing on Loki's lips as Tony wiped his greasy hands and sat on the table.

"I used to. But its seems so interesting. I wonder if there are more people like you in Asgard."

"Want magic? I'll teleport something for you ok?"

"As long as its not so boring"

Loki closed his eyes and raised his hands as he brought them up and down, revealing an Hot-rod red and gold titanium suit, in other words THE IRON MAN ARMOUR!

Loki watched as Tony's eyes bulged out and he jumped out of his seat and knocked against the metal. "Y-you made these?"

"Do you like it?"

"Is this ... a present?"

"Yes Tony this _is _for you."

"How did you make this?"

"I watched you day and night for the past few days and I thought you might need this armour."

"What does it do? Why'd you make this?" Tony was overwhelmed with emotions and at a loss for making good conversation.

"Remember the icing problem?" Tony nodded slightly. "Well, this suit helps you to go up to extreme altitudes and fixes the pressurization and icing problem. I know that you don't have a suit for these conditions so I made this."

"No really why'd you make this?" Tony started walking around the suit and inspecting it. He moved the arm of the suit. Engraved on it was 'MARK XI'. "Mark 11? Are you stalking me and my work?"

"No not that way! I'm just super passionate for science and engineering and you know, well... so I'm entertaining myself in a way and fanboying your work."

"Oh, and think of this as a present for welcoming me and not being so resentful all those stuff and I admit, you're the closest to a friend to me so far. Thanks for not handing me over to Shield too."

Tony looked shocked and stepped back.

"Wait if you didn't want to be friends-" Loki stopped short. His eyes widened when Tony pulled him into a friendly hug. A second later, he returned the embrace.

Tony's POV

_I couldn't stop myself before I reached to him in a manly embrace. Poor thing! He didn't have any friends! But I'm so happy that instead of killing me he became a friends to me! When I hugged him I was filled with so much joy and acceptance. He even bothered to help and personally came to thank me with a reward! I didn't think anyone would be that intelligent and make such a beautiful armour!_

Loki's POV

_Oh no! Have I offended him? Please no! I didn't mean to. I was hoping that he'll accept my offer, I thought he knew I changed what if what if he takes it wrongly and I screw up? I opened my mouth to apologize but then, I was interrupted when two strong arms grabbed me in a hug. It felt so safe after a long time. So safe in the presence of someone other than Mother._

Narrative

"Thank you Tony." was all that Loki could master out of his mouth at the moment.

"Thanks to you too."

"Now I think we should go for dinner."

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"You go first."

"Nope, you're coming with me." Tony replied and literally dragged Loki to the dining room before he could protest.

* * *

Loki didn't want to sit at the table so he sat at the couch while the others were at the table. It was a really awkward Chinese dinner. Everyone was eyeing Loki wondering who had given the invite for him to sit there. But Tony and Rogers kept silent so since leader and the owner of the tower had no issue, they didn't complain either.

"Um Tony, do you want to join us for another movie night? We're watching Men In Black series."

Tony shared a glance with Loki before replying, "Nope, watched it already. I'm going for a little workout. Like training sortof."

Pepper looked up, "Oh no no you're not going anywhere in the middle of the night."

"Pleeeaassseee Pepper?"

"No. You'll get hurt again."

"Like last time." Clint added while eating but Natasha smacked his head for speaking with a mouth load of food.

"Won't you reconsider? Besides it won't be my fault if I get hurt." Tony suggested. Loki didn't like where this was going.

"Oh yeah, then whose?"

"His." Tony pointed at Loki while stuffing more rice in his mouth.

"If you dare hurt anyone," Natasha paused and hurled a knife which whizzed past Loki's shoulder and stuck to the wall, "you can say goodbye."

"Woah woah wait Widow. Who said he's hurting me?"

"What is this workout you speak of?" Thor asked in a low dangerous tone.

"I shall inform you once I finish!" Tony replied.

So after they ate, Tony and Loki fled to the lab.

"What were you planning on?"

"Just letting them know that I was going for a test ride."

"Where to?"

"First space then to the Pacific Ocean."

"You've got to be kidding me! You were working for 3 days straight!"

"Don't worry Loks, I will be safe."

"Hey, I've got confidence in my masterpiece, but not your piloting!" He quipped.

10 minutes later...

Tony was standing in the Mark XI armour.

"I'm really proud of your work."

"Huh really? I'm flattered." Loki joked.

"Systems check. Weapons check. Waterproof cover check. Ooh what's this? New undetectable pockets, wait guns?"

"Yep, you know in case of EMP blasts etc."

"See you in 4 hours!" Tony started walking to the take-off area/exit.

"If you don't keep you metal head in mid air throughout I will personally come to collect you and drag you home!"

"Yes, mum. By the way, you can track my flight."

"Admit it, you can't look after yourself!"

"Isn't that why I have you and Jarvis?" Tony smirked while Loki laughed genuinely. After their playful banter was exchanged, Tony started taking off.

Loki last heard Tony's "OOOOOOOHHH YEAAAHH BAAABBY THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!" teleporting himself to a few floors higher into the movie room.

* * *

"I've got some popcorn!" Clint yelled. "Shhhh... the movie's about to start!" Tasha shushed.

"Wait why's he here?" Clint pointed to Loki. "Where's Tony!"

Loki instead pointed to the window as a streak of gold flew past and started rapidly climbing altitude. Boy, if there were speed limits in the air, Tony would have broken them hundreds of times.

* * *

**I hope that the Tony and Loki parts were entertaining and hilarious for you guys. I don't know if this is my usual standard as I took hours to write this completely. I actually started writing the chapter after I posted chapter 7 but I realised that the plot was too unrealistic and rewrote this chapter.**

**Anyways, I hope this ending for the chapter was satisfying for you guys! And thanks for staying through :)**

**Just to warn you, I might include a bit more canon violence in the following chapters for the promised climax. I can't wait to write that part! *jumps around in the house***

**Have you guys noticed the new cover photo? It's a clue for the said climax. See I'm dropping hints for you guys on what I'll be writing in future. I'll try drop hints in the summary too :)**

_**-thewriterstory  
28 Oct**_


	9. The Press and the Avengers

**Hey, did anyone expect me to update that fast? No? Really, you guys underestimated me that much? So sad. I can't believe I'm already at chapter 9! Without further ado, the disclaimer and the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. Non profitable writing.**

* * *

The next two weeks were busier for the team. Firstly, they are having their first press conference together. Four days after that guess what day it is, 4th of July! Oh that means its Steve's birthday too.

Tony has been taking everyone shopping so that they can be dressed appropriately for the press conference. Scratch that Tony never takes anyone shopping, he gave them money to go out shopping and buy expensive suits for themselves. Thor refused to wear suits and said he's wearing his royal Asgardian garments. Coulson has promised them that other than Tony they need not be talking a lot to the reporters.

They have been musing about various question possibilities in between training sessions and their free time preparing themselves mentally for all the questions reporters will throw at them.

A week went past really quickly and it was the day of the press conference where each of the Avengers (sans Tony) are properly introduced to the public (the media was already acquainted with Tony's alter-ego, Iron Man. And since the 2 assassins are being introduced to the public too, they might not get to go on undercover missions again. However, Coulson told them that they will still be called in for interrogation sessions and rescue missions, so they can still fight on the battle field.

The press conference was at noon so the team had a takeout breakfast and then started suiting up. After face-to-face briefings with Coulson on do's and don'ts they packed up their things and proceeded downstairs.

In the lift...

"You guys look fantastic!" Tony commented to everyone.

"We always do." Natasha replied. "With the exception of you of course."

"Hold that on where's Loki?" Everyone stopped briefly and turned to the owner of the Tower, Tony of course.

"What? I didn't see him all day!"

Tony tapped his earpiece and asked. "Jarvis where's Loki?" "In his room sir, sleeping."

Tony laughed inwardly. He replied aloud, "Sleeping huh? Good to know..." He tapped the earpiece again.

"My brother is sleeping? Still?" Thor wondered.

"In case you haven't noticed he has been working at night. And he isn't a morning person." Tony added. The rest were silenced for a while.

"Shouldn't Jarvis be in the elevator? Why do you use a earpiece?" Clint asked.

"No Birdbrain, this elevator is used for the first 31 floors only remember? So that employees won't be able to just sneak into our part of the Tower? Jarvis is not for the staff's use you know."

"What's the bulky suitcase for?" Clint gestured to the suitcase Tony was holding by his side so that no one would be able to notice that easily. He lifted case just enough for them to see the alternating lines red and silver on the case.

"Your suit?" Steve asked, mesmerized by how it was packed.

"You guys carry your weapons everywhere, why can't I?"

"How heavy is it?"

"You don't want to know. It's not that heavy anyway."

Their conversation was interrupted by the 'ding' of the lift. They waited till they got into the limousine to resume their discussion.

"So you're going to drag that big thing with you everywhere you go?"

"What do you think Katniss?"

"Judging by your intellect, yes!" Clint teased.

"No, I didn't do that the last time and I won't do that ever." He was referring to Monaco when he first used the suit. "I'm going to store it safely in the limo and Happy is trustworthy enough so I believe he can't run away with the suit." He gave a glance in the direction of said driver who smiled, gotten used to the playful teasings of his ex boss.

"So what are you going to use for protection, Friend Stark?" Thor asked.

"If there is a need for me to show you I will." He vaguely answered before pulling out his Stark-tab to do some stuff. Once he knew that everyone's eyes were off him, he reached for the familiar handle of his trusted gun hidden in his suit. As much as he loved his gun he didn't want a scene where he had to use it.

'Sometimes I think you guys are replaced by pesky little kids who ask annoying questions non-stop.'

* * *

**At a hotel ballroom where the conference was held.**

"Good afternoon to all the reporters here. We all have been gathered here for one reason - to meet up and know more about the Avengers. The moment we all have been waiting for, we present the Avengers themselves!" A lady with a nice French accent introduced them. She was a host or someone like that.

"Just follow me." Tony whispered before he went on stage. The others followed him, in this order: Bruce, Steve, Thor, Clint and Natasha.

Cameras started flashing and the team of misfits were unsure of what they had to do. Tony instructed them to just wave politely and smile. They all did that, mostly all of them. Natasha, surprisingly, had a ghost of a smile on her face. They took their seats at the centre of the stage. There were 6 tables with 6 mics.

"Ah, its good to be on centre stage again. Anyone missed me?" Tony started. "Well, sorry folks, this time its not about me, but the team of superheroes called the Avengers."

The reporters smiled or laughed. The team took note of Tony's easygoing starting speeches.

"Would you please introduce yourselves to us?" The host told them.

"I'm Agent Barton, more widely known as Hawkeye. I'm an assassin and my partner in the battlefield is the pretty lady in green beside me." He paused and lowered his voice, "You should be careful around her, her looks can actually kill."

The crowd laughed.

"Well said Agent Barton. And you are?"

"Agent Natasha Romanoff, otherwise the Black Widow. I'm an assassin too, years of experience and yes, my stares can kill." She smirked lightly.

"Nice to meet you. Next the National Icon himself!"

"Well... I'm Captain America but I think most would have recognized me since I was one of the most obvious during battle. I've got nothing much to say it really."

"I'm Bruce Banner, a physicist and I specialise in Gamma radiation. But my alter ego is the Hulk."

"Mmm...You're the Incredible Hulk..." She nodded for the next person to continue with a smile on her face.

"Thor Odinson. I come from Asgard."

"I think my face can speak for itself. Everyone knows me don'tya? I'm pretty sure my face is plastered around many papers." Tony joked.

They laughed once again. Steve thought 'How's Tony so casual with the way he speaks with the media?'

"Alright let's get the ball rolling, questions anyone? (they raised their hands) The man in a blue suit, over there," Tony started.

"How did this team form?"

The leader answered, "A man once had an idea, To bring together a group of remarkable people to defend and fight when the military can't. The Avengers' Initiative was scraped just a few months ago but after the attack on Manhattan we came together and fought."

"One question at a time people. Yes, you can ask questions directed to just one or more of us. The brunette at the back." Tony silenced the crowd.

"How can you trust the monster known as the Hulk? What is to say that the beast will not go on a rampage?"

The team turned to Bruce who was seated next to Tony who was at the far corner. Bruce had no idea what to say so he turned to Tony.

"I believe it is safe to say that _the Hulk _is most co-operative in the times of battle. He followed most orders and he helped defeat the aliens didn't he? Post battle, he helped clear the debris. He did _not _crush anything much. In case you haven't noticed {pause, expression hardens} when I was falling through the portal, if not for him I wouldn't have woken up! Sorry ma'am but I don't know which angle you're aiming at, but I don't know if you're questioning Hulk's usefulness or Bruce's self-control. I want to add on that the doctor lived the past year in solitary without Hulking out. So I believed I have clarified some things about Doctor Banner here."

Surprisingly there was a moment of silence between the reporters while the team became surprised at Tony's mini speech.

"Next reporter?" The host asked.

"This question is mainly for Mr. Stark. How and why have you been selected for this team? How can we trust you after all the damage you have done last year at Monaco especially when the government was not in favour of you donning the suit of iron? Is there proof that you can be responsible after all?"

"Good question." Tony started and pretended to think. There were blinding flashes of the camera aimed at him. The team was intrigued about the question.

"Ok, firstly, during the birthday party at my house and at Monaco, my actions were in my control and _I _did not cause any casualties. If you all might recall, the government wanted me to hand the suit over to them. And guess what, at the end of my party, they did have a suit with them!" His voice rose just like he was presenting his case to the court._  
_

"The Hammer Drones that ruined the Stark Expo and tried to kill me ere the result of government's actions not mine_. _I think that this fact wasn't well known and since its not classified, I'm telling you this. My suit was handed over to Justin Hammer. Justin Hammer together with a Russian criminal made an army of drones. This criminal worked behind Hammer's back and tried to kill me with his drones. After that whole fiasco, I had to save everyone's butt and prevented much injuries and causalities so the government agreed to let me have the suit. I think from this point of view you can say that I can handle my suits well alone."

"As for why I'm an Avenger, I'll let the team captains and team members speak on my behalf."

Tony sat back and smirked a little.

Steve was lost as he didn't know much about how Tony was recruited as an Avenger and wanted to yell at him for passing the question to the 'team captain'.

Natasha pulled her mic closer to her and started speaking.

"Choosing Mr. Stark for this team was really hard work." She started as all eyes turned to her. She pondered over her next words carefully.

"I was one of the Agents assigned to evaluate Mr. Stark for this team." She knew that the SI employees would remember her as she was working there for 6 months before being 'transferred'.

"I think we all know that Mr Stark has helped save New York couple of times during the events of the Stark Expo last year. He _has _made some selfless contributions both him and his alter ego, the most recent one being the nuke that was launched into the city."

"The rest of the details are classified. I hope you are clarified on this matter. Is that all sir?"

"Thank you Agent Romanoff. Let's have the lady in a..." And so the questions continued.

-time passed-

"Ok folks, we have time for one last question. Make it short and quick." Tony informed them.

"I would like to ask, are any of you in a stable relationship?" The host asked this time.

They all shook their heads but Tony hesitated, before slightly shaking his head. Most people missed it but the host observed his answer.

"No? What a shame. Alright thank you to all of you for coming here today and I wish you a good day."

* * *

**~Afterward in the limousine~**

Everyone was in their own world while Tony was again working, using his Tablet phone..

*narrator dramatically pauses* And AC/DC music starts blaring on someone's phones. It wakes up Bruce, makes the 2 assassins twitch and the last two annoyed while the owner of the phone stops working to pick it up.

"Hello this is Tony Stark. Speaking?"

"Hi Tony. Nice job on the conference. It was funny observing all your emotions throughout the questions, especially during the last question."

Seeing that everyone's eyes are on him, he grins.

"Hold on a sec, I need to put this on speaker cause I'm doing something else." Tony shuts down his work and his tablet and picks up the phone. Everyone wonders who is on the line as they haven't heard the voice yet.

"Ah Mr. Odinson-"

"LAUFEYSON!" He thunders.

"Reindeer Games, I was expecting you to annoy me earlier instead of only now."

"What can I say, I finally got bored." By this time everyone was listening to their conversation.

"Whatcha doing now Loks?"

"Drinking the most delicious coffee available. Hmm...tastes nice, I'm sure you'll love it."

"Oh no, please don't tell me you're getting obsessed with coffee just like Thor is obsessed with Poptarts! The bill is going to raise up even more." Tony joked, earning a few smirks and an annoyed glare from Thor.

"I assure you, nothing of that sort."

"Wait a minute...most delicious coffee? All the coffee types are the same in the Tower except- Loki where are you?"

"Took you long enough to figure that out."

"NO ONE touches MY coffee machine!"

Loki made a funny face at Tony even though he can't see it.

"Is there anything else you need to talk about? Before I ask Jarvis to escort you out of the place you are in?"

"Nothing much. Though I must say the first few questions and your reply were ironic. I'll talk to you later." He hung up.

Tony hung up too, still having a smirk on his face though he was slightly mad at him for using his coffee machine.

"Your coffee machine?" Clint asked amused.

"The one that I have in my lab. Pepper forced me to buy one saying and I quote, 'If your going to stay here and work by yourself fine by me! But do me a favour and at least don't kill yourself by starvation.'"

Other than Thor, they laughed at what Pepper had said.

"Wait, you trust that maniac with your lab?" Clint questioned when they quietened down.

"Why not? Jarvis will take care if he misbehaves."

"What if-" Steve retorted.

"Uh-uh uh. I know he's mature enough to consider the consequences of his actions."

"Why are you getting so close to my brother anyway?" Thor asked.

"Dude, he's not your brother." Thor chuckled at Tony's attitude. "I think I understand his predicament. That's all."

Bruce got involved in the conversation. "Did he mention that the first few questions were ironic? What were those questions again?"

"I think he was talking about the questions that wer about you and Tony, both of which Tony was replying to. Why were they ironic? Tincan, care to explain?"

"You know the first question, 'Whether Hulk is to be trusted' was to be expected and I only answered it in a flowery language. And then the next question was aimed at ME saying I'm not good enough to take care of my suits and fight alongside this team. So if I'm right, he was kind of mocking me for being doubted just like the Hulk."

"Well at least you weren't hunted." Bruce mumbled.

"Well, you weren't called to court."

"Wow, I wish I didn't miss out on what happened to you the past 2 years. Sounds really exciting than the simple retrieval missions I was assigned to while Natasha was in Monaco."

"Not really, some others' past two years were more exciting. Bruce became the Hulk but found a girl for himself. Steve technically just became Captain America judging by when he was frozen. Thor almost had his coronation but was banished and Loki got the throne soon after! I bet you Shield agents didn't know that last part. And Loki discovered that his brother and parents were lying to him for years about his true heritage. See all these events are better than what happened to me."

Tony looked down at his tablet after that rant. Everyone was open mouthed at him, even Natasha was shocked, you could see by the look of her face.

"Wha-how did you know all this? How did Loki get the throne?" Clint muttered.

Tony looked up and smiled. "Ah, details details. I did my research you know. And I had another source. But too bad, I was sworn to secrecy so you have to ask him yourself."

They realised it was Loki who was the said 'source'.

"You should really stop hanging out with that guy. I've got no idea who is the crazy one here now." Clint groaned.

* * *

**How is this? Interesting? I know I mentioned that 4th of July is coming up in the story, which is true, but the press conference & preparations already took 2800+ words. I really love all the reviews given which made me more proud of the chapters I've written. To all the readers out there, thanks for motivating me!**

**Did anyone catch a clue or something from the cover image? *grins* Too bad if you didn't :D**

**Hope to update soon.**

**_-thewriterstory  
1 Nov_**


	10. Golden Boy's birthday

**Sorry for the long wait :) This chapter still continues from the press conference itself. Finally I present to you, *dramatic pause* the 10th chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Characters mentioned below are owned by Marvel.**

* * *

**Continued...Still on the day of the press conference**

**Somewhere in Tony's lab**

"Loks what'cha doing down there?" Tony asked, climbing up the stairs that connected his two labs. He and the team just had a sort of lunch/tea break.

"Reading. How's your meal, Tony?" Loki asked back, not looking up from the sofa he was curled up in and reading some holographical prints.

"Fine, thank you. What are you reading exactly?"

"Your notes?" He offered with a smile.

"Uh-huh. If you try anything funny..."

"Don't worry I won't. Even Jarvis knows that I won't."

"Rhodey's coming here on the third."

"Yeah... I heard. He's coming here for five days isn't he?"

"Well, I think so. He wants a real break after all this fiasco."

"Poor guy, he had to go through all of your messes." Loki joked, waiting for Tony's reaction.

"Noo not my messes-wait what? How did you know that?" His face now reflected fury.

"I went through _some _of your files. All that Jarvis allowed me to read."

Tony groaned. His good little boy Jarvis lent him files to read. "Just make sure you don't misbehave. Phil will still be here until futher notice."

"Sure thing _mom._"

"Very funny, Laufeyson."

Their banter resided as Tony went to work on his armours' electrical systems and Loki continued reading.

_'Inter-dimensional portal huh? Little does he know that I can transport things from 2 different dimensions?' _Reading Tony's notes about the tesseract and the inter-dimensional portal

"Tony is there anyone else coming to visit you?"

Tony wondered for a moment. "Nope. Why?"

"Nothing."

_'This little reunion will be just perfect for my plan.' Loki smirked mischievously in his mind._

_Tony's mind: It's kind of weird that Loki keeps calling me Tony instead of Stark. Only my true __friends, excluding Obadiah, call me by Tony. Is he really trying to strike a friendship with me?_

* * *

**3 days later, in the Avengers' common room where most where assembled. Afternoon time.**

It was mostly a boring afternoon. Pepper had been with them as she was sorting documents. Steve drawing. Bruce reading research papers. Thor almost dozing off. Clint and Tasha watching boring TV shows. Jarvis' calm British voice interrupted their moment of boredom.

"Sirs and ma'ams, Colonel Rhodes has arrived and is taking the lift to this floor now."

"Colonel who?" Clint asked.

"Tony has an appointment today?" Steve asked instead.

"Col. James Rhodes is Tony's friend. Tony calls him Rhodey. He's here for a short leave." Pepper clarifies.

The lift door opens with a ding. Rhodey casually dressed in a blue T-shirt and jeans carrying a silver suitcase stepped out. He is stunned momentarily by the amount of people gathered.

"Rhodey! Nice of you to come!"

"Pepper!" They both exchange greetings. After Pepper became Tony's PA, she and Rhodey got acquainted. After Monaco, the three became best friends kind of thing.

"I didn't think there would be a welcoming party." Rhodey joked. After a closer look, Rhodey asked, "Wait a minute, I recognise them. Are these the Avengers?" Rhodey himself felt stupid for asking such a question. Tony would have not allowed them into _his _Tower right? Right, guys?

"Yeah, we're the Avengers. Tony didn't tell you we're living here?" Clint asked.

"Living?" Rhodey turned to Pepper. Pepper giggled at his expression.

"Yeah, Fury got them housed under the same roof." Rhodey was speechless. He was introduced to each of the Avengers and Phil. Tasha was the last.

"You remember me?"

"Yeah, thanks for saving Tony back then."

"No problem. The world needed it." Natasha quipped back.

Rhodey sat down with Pepper as they got to know each other.

"I'm guessing Tony didn't tell you guys about me coming."

"No he didn't. But did tell us much about you other than your name."

"So how are you guys doing? Used to this luxurious environment."

So they began to talk. Until Tony showed up in another elevator, the one that was restricted to the Avengers, Phil, Rhodey and Pepper. Rhodey went up to him.

"Honeybear! I didn't think you would actually join us." The others chuckled at the nickname. Rhodey rolled his eyes as they wrapped each other in a firm hug.

"Sure. How are you doing? Hope the reason you persuaded me to join you during my vacation is because you're dying."

"Nah. Just to have a little reunion. We both need a break from psychos trying to rule the world. Sorry about the last time." He said, muttering the apology guiltily.

"It's okay. We're cool now Tony." He assured him.

"So how's your suit holding up?"

"Yeah its awesome. Flying is the coolest thing that ever happened to me!" Rhodey excited.

Tony laughed. "See at least someone agrees with me that flying IS awesome!" He said, referring to Clint's argument days ago. Tony sat down in between Rhodey and Pepper.

"Well, we can't know that for sure if you don't let us fly in that piece of technological wonder." Clint retorted.

"You just admitted my suit is awesome. But if you're thinking of piloting my suit, NO way. Rhodey did you bring your suitcase armour?"

Rhodey nodded, shifting the silver suitcase from the side of the sofa to beside Tony.

"Is that the same suit or a new one?" Natasha asked curiously (and suspiciously).

"New one. The other has too much weapons to be compacted. I only upgraded the weapons in it."

"Tony didn't tell me he was building another armour for you." Pepper asked looking accusingly at said mechanic.

"You're not my mom for me to report everything to you."

'I'll never understand Midgardian customs and speech.' Thor thought.

"Tony why's Thor here? I thought you said he went back."

"Might as well tell him about the guest." Steve suggested.

"What guests?" Rhodey was facing Tony now.

"Reindeer games is here." Clint deadpanned, using Tony's nickname.

Rhodey wondered who that was before coming to a realization.

"Are you out of your mind?! You told me to come here to have a break away from crazy villains and I follow you, just to discover that now you have your team of misfits not to mention a psychopath living with you?"

Tony was silent after his outburst.

Pepper stepped up. "He isn't that dangerous and he has proved that he has no true intention of attacking anyone. Of course he's not fully trustworthy. If he as much as plots anything evil, he'll be sent back to Asgard.

Rhodey's anger subsided but he was still mad at Tony for being misinformed.

"Give him a chance okay?" Tony whispered. Rhodey nodded. There was something Tony wasn't telling him.

"Excuse us gentlemen, we're going back to our lab now." Tony grabbed the suitcase before Rhodey got the chance.

* * *

In the lift, Tony and Rhodey started talking about the suit again.

When they got to the lab, Tony asked Jarvis where Loki was.

"Mr. Laufeyson has gone to his guest room sir. May I inform you that he was viewing the footage of Col. Rhodes arrival and discussion just now."

"Oh."

"Oh? You let him access your surveillance vids? I knew you were hiding something from me!"

"Sir, Mr. Laufeyson is not harmful. I only let him access data that are not confidential to him. He does visit the labs. For the past month he has proved to be trustworthy." Jarvis justified.

"I'll be the judge of that." He responded, ending their discussion temporarily. He was going to talk about this at a later date.

For the next few hours, they managed to improve the suits efficiency in battle by increasing power, including some more weapons that use minimal storage space and they came up with some new ideas for upcoming suits while chatting about ongoing events.

"Wanna go for a spin?" Tony asked with a smile on his face. Rhodey mirrored that smile. "Definitely!"

Rhodey's suit unfolded and covered him while Tony's was attached by mechanical arms.

The duo took off just as the clock struck seven. It looked so much cooler when they were flying in the night sky. From below, you could see two streaks rocketing at high speed, making narrow turns at different altitudes and switching places with each other.

It was good to be flying again with your long term best buddy. The adrenalin pumping was an added bonus. The two grinned at each other and blasted off in who knows what direction.

"Jarvis could you call the both of them for dinner?" Pepper requested as the others sat down with here.

"Both sir and Col. Rhodes have gone 'out for a spin' and have told me to tell you that they'll take about another half to an hour."

"Let the boys have fun, we'll eat first." She smiled at their reunion.

* * *

Loki was observing the two men have fun and found himself unintentionally smiling at their friendship. Subconsciously his heart was yearning for a best friend who wouldn't betray him for power or money.

**-line break-**

Rhodey had yet to meet Loki but Loki has decided that he won't make his appearance to Col. Rhodes that soon.

* * *

**4th of July!**

Independence Day and Steve's birthday!

All the household members other than Tony and Steve woke up at five to decorate the main common room. They were celebrating his birthday in the morning.

There were streamers and balloons everywhere, thankfully it wasn't only in red, blue and white. There was a large banner saying 'Happy Birthday Steve!". Some of them were cleaning up the leftover bits and pieces of decoration while tall people like Thor were hanging things up. Every hour Pepper would go back to Tony's bedroom to wake up but Tony was in a deep sleep. He hadn't been sleeping for a few days and had a dreamless sleep.

By six thirty Steve had woken up and finished his morning work out. He had gone to shower and change clothes. Jarvis told him to wear something more suitable for the events that 'are going to transpire today'.

Pepper had some snacks and drinks and was setting them on the table while Natasha and Clint went to collect the birthday cake.

Tony walked out refreshed and awake a few minutes later. He just sat down at the corner, wrapping his present for Steve while everyone was hanging things and perfecting decorations.

Pepper spotted Tony and walked over to him. "I thought I told you to sleep well last night so that you can help decorate the house!"

"I was too dizzy ok? Will sorry help?"

"When did you wake up? I've been trying to wake you up for the past few hours!"

"Honestly no idea. Reindeer games was the one to wake me."

"You just let a psychopath come and be your alarm clock?"

"No! He was the one-"

"I'm going to prepare all the food stuff but I'll have this conversation with you after the party."

"Fine." Tony mumbled as he went back to his wrapping.

Natasha and Clint came back from the store and they laid the cake on the table. There were 5 candles for them to arrange on the cake. They had initially wanted to include the 70 years that Steve had been frozen but in the end they decided its best not to remind him about the lost time.

Steve came in to grab breakfast when he realised the common room wasn't lit unlike what Jarvis did each day.

He was about to get him to switch the lights on but a "Surprise!" caught his attention. Everyone was sitting around a large rectangular chocolate cake which was in the middle of the room.

He had totally forgotten his birthday and mentally slapped himself about it. He looked at the room in a glance and saw how nicely decorated it was for the first time.

They sang the birthday song for their dear Captain and started eating the cake. It was lovely to celebrate a birthday with a real cake again.

After they ate they started giving their presents. Everyone who lived in Stark Tower had a lovely gift for the Capsicle.

Natasha gave a band new sketchbook with art materials like colouring pencils, crayons and normal pencils.

Thor gave a photo of the Avengers after the press conference. That's the only thing he could find.

They all had given interesting gifts. Tony was the last to give it. And he was surprisingly was the only one who wrapped it in wrapping paper.

"Thanks Tony. What''s this?"

"It's a surprise, you can't open it now."

Steve chuckled, ignoring the burning curiosity in his chest. "Alright whatever you say, Tinman."

"Ow, I just heard Captain America make a joke!" They shared some laughs with each other.

"Friends shall we depart to the movies now?" Thor asked. They had chosen to watch a comedy movie so that the Captain will be comfortable. As a result, Tony reserved seats at a nearby movie theatre to watch Despicable Me 2.

"Alright alright I get my keys and we'll go. I and Clint are driving." Tony announced as said drivers high-fived each other, Clint making a face at Natasha, "Told you he won't let you drive!"

Natasha was extremely tempted to smack Clint's head but for the sake of the national holiday she didn't.

Tony leaned over to Steve, "Hey Steve keep my present with you all the time. Its precious." Steve nodded.

At the garage/parking area for the Tower, Bruce asked, "How are all of us going to pile in?"

Rhodey, Clint, Pepper, Tony, Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Thor and Coulson were present. Nine people in total.

"We're not. Steve's not coming with us. You remember that present right?" Tony asked. Steve took that box out and there was a brand new key with a keychain. He took that key out.

"You bought him a car? That's injustice!" Clint fake wailed.

"Your ride's there." Tony pointed to a navy blue motorbike. Steve's jaw literally dropped.

"Have fun!" Tony said before he took his sunglasses and climbs into the driver's seat. There's a GPS system and a communication device installed in Steve's bike.

Tony, Rhodey, Pepper and Natasha climb into a hot-rod red car, to have 1 to 1 face time with their friends while Clint, Thor, Bruce and Coulson into a polished black one.

"Hey Cap, since Tony's driving will be off the charts can we race against each other?"

"Its on!" Steve agreed.

"If Clint wins you are just going to stroke his ego, birthday boy." Natasha playfully comments, in the car which had already taken off to the road.

* * *

Unfortunately, Steve arrived a whole minute earlier than Clint.

"Better luck next time!" Steve says patting Clint on the back.

They all have fun throughout the rest of the day, watching a movie, having playful banters, eating at restaurants and spending a large amount of money.

At night, when there is fire works celebrating the Nation's Independence, Steve goes to the rooftop of the Tower to watch the dazzling display. There is a gentle breeze caressing Steve's face. Steve sits down on a raised platform. Tony joins him soon after.

"Hey Steve."

"Hey Tony."

"Did you like your birthday present?"

"Yes, that was totally awesome!"

Tony chuckled. "Glad you loved it. Did you see the key-chain?"

Steve shook his head. What was so important about it? Steve takes it from his pocket to observe it.

There was a photo of the Avengers, the same one Thor gave, but it was melted on the key-chain. There was a caption, 'Avengers 2012 -Wherever you are your family follows you.'

Tony took it and flipped it to the back, showing the other picture, it was of Peggy, Maria and Howard a few years after his disappearance. "That was what Howard wanted to give to you after the war ended. I found it and made this. I know you miss the old times and they would've missed you too but they would want to be happy."

"Thanks Tony. It means a lot to me."

"Your welcome."

"Who knew you would have moving speeches?" Steve saw Tony opening his mouth and interrupted, "Uh uh uh no What-can-I-say-I'm-a-genius line Tony!"

"Alright you got me Cap. I'll leave you alone for a while."

"Good night Tony."

"Sweet dreams Steve." Tony disappeared down to his floor.

* * *

**In Loki's room**

There were angry women knocking at the door.

"Come in." Loki's muffled voice sounded.

Natasha and Pepper marched in the room. "Who told you could sneak into Tony's bedroom and wake him up just like that?" Natasha asked, strangling Loki's neck.

"Jarvis allowed me to."

"Jarvis! Is that true?" Pepper asked.

"Its not the full light of the situation ma'am."

"What did you do?"

"I did nothing bad! I promise! I found him passed out in the lab late at night! He wasn't sleeping for 2 and a half days!"

"Spill it all out!"

"I teleported him to his own bedroom and put him into a dreamless sleep when he started violently thrashing in bed. I went to sleep after that. I went back to reverse the spell after that."

"So hold on, you can go into Tony's lab and room?" Natasha questioned.

"And Tony doesn't mind." He added.

"If you try any funny business you are so going back to Asgard."

"Clear?" Natasha asked.

"Crystal." Loki was suffocating by now.

Natasha let him go and threw him back onto his bed before the two women left.

And thus, on the fourth of the July, Steve got treated to a wonderful celebrating while Loki got chewed out and Rhodey hasn't met Loki yet. Happy Ending! The End!

* * *

Hold on a second, I mentioned that everyone living in the tower had a present for Steve. Doesn't Loki count?

Jarvis tells me that Loki has gone to Steve's bedroom.

"Loki! Don't you dare hurt my favourite Captain in his sleep!"

In Steve's room, we see Loki putting the Captain in a nightmare-free dreamless sleep for one night. And that my friend, is Loki's present for the birthday boy.

* * *

**Happy ending! How's this chapter on America's golden boy's birthday? Hope you guys like Loki's gift.**

**If you guys notice, Loki's up to a mischievous {but not an evil} plan. And that's going to take place when both Rhodey and Coulson are present in the house.**

**Stay tuned :D *mischievous grins* Muahahahah!**

_**-thewriterstory  
8 November**_


	11. Long Awaited Trailer

**Hey guys, another new chapter! I hope you guys have already read the previous chapter I published a few days ago, as I haven't seen much responses or feedback. This is going to be a short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Marvel owns all these characters.**

* * *

**5th July 2012 (2 months after the formation of the Avengers)**

Narrator: Loki hasn't come out of his room for the whole day, other than the time he went to reverse the sleeping spell on Steve. It was evening already and Tony has started to miss his buddy.

"He's not my buddy! I'm just checking if the psychopath is still in the Tower." Tony yells at me while making his way to the guest room.

"Loki? You in there?" Tony asks between knocks.

"Yeah come in!"

Tony enters the room and closes the door behind him. He sees Loki lying down on his bed, reading a book.

"What's wrong? Haven't seen you all day?" Tony says as he down on the chair that was present in the room.

"Missing me already?" Loki smirked.

"What? Can't I miss my best friend?"

"I thought Rhodey is your best friend?"

"He is... but I think of him as a naggy younger brother."

"Younger?"

"Don't ask me question after question Reindeer Games."

"So what have you been doing the whole day?" Loki asked, reading his book.

"Working."

"Real helpful."

"What have you been doing?"

"Watching a few movies, doing experiments, making calculations, and reading a book now." Loki replied, smiling. It was a half truth, actually.

"That's a lot."

"I'm sure you did a lot more than me today."

"Whatever Loks. You should grab your dinner since you haven't eaten much today."

"You better be going. I don't want another visit from two angry women."

Tony lifted his eyebrows. "Pepper and Natasha chewed on you?" He started laughing.

"Its not funny!" Loki protested as Tony walked out.

"Just make sure you eat dinner. I don't want you dying of starvation."

"I will! In the next 24 hours! Didn't know you cared so much!" Loki teased as Tony left him alone.

After making sure that Tony had left a distance, Loki took out the Stark-tablet that he stole from Clint and started hacking several systems. You won't know what systems he was hacking.

* * *

**6th July 2012**

Rhodey was staying for only two more days in the Tower. Tony has promised to finish upgrades on his suits by the time he leaves.

It was afternoon and they were having lunch - Spaghetti and Meatballs. While all of the residents sans Loki - Bruce, Tony, Rhodey, Pepper, Natasha, Clint, Steve, Thor, Phil were eating, Loki was busy chatting with Jarvis about certain plans and schemes.

"Guys do you want to catch another movie? I want to watch something before Rhodey goes. And Jarvis said there is a summer blockbuster movie we'd be really interested to watch." Tony said.

"No one's busy right? We can watch the movie. What's the title?" Clint asked eagerly.

"Jarvis didn't tell me saying that it'll spoil the movie."

"So you guys in?" Rhodey asked. They all nodded in the affirmative.

"What's the genre?" Steve questioned innocently.

"It is known to be a action and science fiction film." Jarvis asked.

"How popular?" The red head assassin asked.

"It was on hot demand and got 2 sequels. It is a 2008 movie."

"That's four years ago. Quite long."

"Doesn't matter." Tony said as he brushed Clint's comment off.

* * *

**In their own Movie theater room. **

**Sitting arrangement:  
**

**1st row from screen -Natasha, Clint, ****Phil**

******2nd row from screen -**Bruce,**Steve, Thor,  
**

******3rd row from screen -**Tony, Rhodey, Pepper,

"Jarvis is Loki coming?" Tony asked, much to the anger and disapproval of ALL the others who really didn't want that psychopath near them.

"He is sitting behind you sir."

Tony turned and faked a gasp when Loki suddenly appeared. He was holding a book, again; such a bookworm and a nerd.

"Do you know what the movie is about?"

"Yeah, because both Jarvis and I chose it. I watched it yesterday and it was amazing and hilarious. Jarvis said he'll play the trailer for you first."

"No fair! He watched the movie already!" Clint whined. Natasha responded, "I doubt he even understood the movie, Clint."

"On the contrary, I understood every single word of it. I'm pretty sure I know who's going to enjoy it."

"Really who?" Clint challenged.

"You sure you want to hear my whole list of reactions?" Loki asked with a mischievous smile on his face. Tony and Clint looked at each other and nodded.

"Well then. Tony and I would be eating pizza by the end of the movie. Bruce, Thor and Pepper would be horrified. Steve and Rhodey would be beating themselves over nothing. Natasha, Clint, Phil would be laughing a lot or/and would probably have more ideas for blackmail. AND, I would be telling Jarvis that my plan worked. Also, there is a chance that one of you might be traumatized by just the trailer."

Everyone was speechless at the list of reactions Loki provided them with.

"We're heroes. Bring it on, Jarvis." Clint declared with determination. He and Tasha both wanted to prove Loki wrong by the end of the movie.

Jarvis switched off most of the lights and the trailer loaded on the screen.

_AC/DC music started playing. Military convoys started showing up._

_"No ones allowed to talk we aren't allowed to talk is that it?" A slightly drunk Tony Stark asks on the screen._

_"No you intimidate them." A female soldier replied._

_"Goodness you're a women!"_

_They laugh._

_scene change_

_"It it better to be feared or respected?" The missle starts to fly._

_"And I say, is it too much to ask for both?" The missle shoots past him._

_"I humbly present, the Jericho!" He says proudly. The men applaud for him._

_"It's a piece!" Tony says as he takes a drink in his hand._

_The convoys are blown up._

_"Tony Stark." Raza says. "Now you work for me."_

_Heroic music sounds as Tony began building the armour._

_"What are you building Stark?" Yinsen asks._

_Tony busts himself out of the cave. He's rescued by Rhodey and he meets Pepper._

_"Your eyes are red. Tears for your long lost boss?_

_"Tears of joy. I hate job hunting."_

_"Yeah, well vacation is over."_

_The old Malibu house is shown on the screen._

_"Welcome home sir."_

_"Put up the screen will you?"_

_"What happened over there?" A reporter asks._

_"I had my eyes opened."_

_"I want to protect the people!" Tony blasts a mirror, "I've put in harm's way."_

_Tony tests his boot jets in his lab. "Yeah I can fly."_

_Music becomes heated._

_Tony goes for a test ride. He is in the silver armour As he lands he screams as he smashes through 3 floors of his house and becomes doused by the fire extinguisher._

_THIS SUMMER_

_"Sir, the upgrade is complete."_

_"I tell you what, throw in a little hot rod red in here."_

_Tony suits up in front of Rhodey._

_"Good luck keeping up!" Tony tells Rhodey who's looking at him in shock and awe._

_Tony flies, dodges F22s , Obadiah weapons up._

_HEROES AREN'T BORN_

_Pepper leans in nearer to Tony._

_Tony strangles a terrorist in Gulmira._

_THEY'RE BUILT_

_Tony stops a car from flattening him into a pancake._

_"What's going on here?"_

_"Let's face it this is not the worse thing you've caught me doing." Tony says to Pepper._

_More scenes of the fight between Obadiah and Tony are shown._

_"There's been speculations that I've been flying around as a superhero." Tony struggles not to laugh. A scene of the fight is shown again._

_"I'm just not the hero type clearly." Scene shows Tony dodging a missle from a tank in Gulmira._

The trailer ends as the words IRON MAN appear in gold.

Everyone is stunned speechless, Loki is amused and Tony screams. As if he got a panic attack. And he bolts out of the door.

"I told you so Mr Laufeyson." Jarvis says.

"Yeah yeah, I'll get him back. Don't worry I know what to do." Loki replies as he chases after Tony.

* * *

**I hope you guys aren't confused in this chapter. Basically, you don't need to read the italics unless you haven't watched the trailer for the 2008 movie, Iron Man. Loki and Jarvis show the others the trailer and as they had expected Tony had a panic attack.**

**There's going to be a lot of team bonding moments after this chapter and trust me on that.  
**

**I'll explain more and give more spoilers on the way. I'm going to update in about two days so review if you have feedback for me :)**

_**-thewriterstory12 November  
**_


	12. Why this insignificant, pathetic movie?

**Hey guys! Did you like the previous chapter? It was shorter than my usual chapters but I hope you enjoyed reading it. This chapter is still short. My longer chapters will come later. This one's is about 1200 words excluding the 300 word prelude.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Non profitable writing.**

* * *

_Previously, On My Life In A Team_

_"Guys do you want to catch another movie? I want to watch something before Rhodey goes. And Jarvis said there is a summer blockbuster movie we'd be really interested to watch." Tony said._

_"What's the genre?" _

_"It is known to be a action and science fiction film."_

_"It was on hot demand and got 2 sequels. It is a 2008 movie."_

_"Jarvis and I chose it. I watched it yesterday and it was amazing and hilarious. Jarvis said he'll play the trailer for you first."_

_"Tony and I would be eating pizza by the end of the movie. Bruce, Thor and Pepper would be horrified. Steve and Rhodey would be beating themselves over nothing. Natasha, Clint, Phil would be laughing a lot or/and would probably have more ideas for blackmail. AND, I would be telling Jarvis that my plan worked. Also, there is a chance that one of you might be traumatized by just the trailer."_

_"I had my eyes opened. I want to protect the people I've put in harm's way."_

_HEROES AREN'T BORN_

_"What's going on here?"_

_"Let's face it this is not the worse thing you've caught me doing." Tony says to Pepper._

_THEY'RE BUILT_

_The trailer ends as the words IRON MAN appear in gold. __Everyone is stunned speechless, Loki is amused and Tony screams. As if he got a panic attack. And he bolts out of the door._

_And now, chapter twelve in the story._

* * *

Loki finally caught up with Tony. He saw him falling to his knees and trembling violently at the end of a corridor. Loki walked cautiously towards him and put a hand around his shoulder as he crouched down to his level. He waited for a while before starting to speak.

"Tony calm down, your pals are here. You're back home." Loki soothed as his skin started turning blue and colder. He cooled down Tony's temperature as he was starting to burn up.

"It's alright. Take deep breaths. Slowly. In, and out. I'll stay here." Loki said, listening to his breathing which was starting to become more stable. Tony's frightened eyes met Loki's gentle and calm emerald eyes.

"Are you feeling better now?" Loki asked.

"Yeah...I am..."

"If you don't want you don't have to watch the movie."

"It's ok I think I'll live."

"You sure?" Loki asked, truly concerned for his friend's health.

"Is that movie really about me?"

"Yeah, from the time when in Las Vegas 2 years ago till the press conference you announced your superhero identity."

"Why? Why did you pick that movie?"

"They need to learn. You know all about how they became heroes and saved Manhattan, yet they don't accept you for what you are. I've seen deep down in their minds, they underestimate you. They do not see the pain you went through."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked, timidly. Loki sees the pain and helplessness through his eyes.

"For you, friend. Jarvis agreed to this."

"Doesn't mean I agree." Tony said, getting up and finally going back to his usual self.

"You have no say. Anyway, you won't be watching the first 22 minutes-"

"But-"

"No way Stark."

"Oh so we're going back to Stark now?" He asked.

"Not really. I better get back before they start worrying."

"They won't. They don't care."

"Well, they would probably think I threw you out of another window or something." Tony laughed.

"You up for some pizza? Just the two of us."

"Sure, just as I predicted." He smiled.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the movie room**

"So let me get this straight, we're going to watch a movie which is probably all about Tony Stark?" Clint asked, breaking the silence that dawned upon them after Tony fled from them.

"I think so." Bruce answered.

"So the movie name is Tony Stark?" Steve asked.

"Nice name." Clint commented sarcastically.

"Actually sirs, this movie's title is Iron Man." Jarvis piped up.

"Do you have a cover photo for the movie Jarvis?" Pepper asked from behind.

"Yes, I do, please hold on a second while it loads." Jarvis told them. In another eight seconds, the promotional image for the movie appeared.

The first thing that caught their eye was the large Iron Man suit that took half the space in the picture. The face plate looked quite fierce and threatening. Next to it there were three other pictures, from the top, there was Tony in a business suit, Obadiah staring cunningly and below it was Rhodey. A photo of Pepper was shown at the far right, in the stunning blue dress while in the background there were some pictures of Afghanistan. Below there was IRON MAN in gold letters.

"Wow, that's some photo for a cover image." Natasha remarked, shocked.

"Is that African American supposed to represent me?" Rhodey finally talks.

"Yes, Coln. Rhodes. The actor for the sequel is a much better representation of your appearance than the first actor for this role."

"Oh."

"Is that me over there?" Pepper seems surprised to see someone like her on the cover page.

"Sure is. Maybe that's because you're the main female protagonist or something...being Iron Man's boyfriend and all..." Rhodey teased, earning a playful smack in the arm.

"So why are we watching this movie?" Clint whined again.

"Mr Laufeyson and I that decided we want the team to know what happened to Mr Stark and how he _earned _ the title of Iron Man." Jarvis reasoned.

"Really, he's a selfish, narcissistic, arrogant, annoying, billionaire who calls himself a superhero." Clint commented.

"He said it himself, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Steve added.

Pepper and Rhodey's eyes widened in shock and they looked at each other.

"What have they been doing here for the past month?" Rhodey whispered, getting annoyed. Pepper shrugged.

"Is that what Tony told you guys? Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist?" Pepper asked them in a barely audible voice. The others nodded, not noticing their her and Rhodey's discomfort.

Rhodey whispered again, "I thought they were more observant than this? Workaholic? Generous? Haven't they noticed any of those?" Pepper shook her head sadly.

"So Jarvis, why are both of _us _here?" Pepper asked him.

"Loki wants both of you to witness some of the things he did behind your backs, and he thinks that since the Avengers are watching you should join them too."

"Where's that idiot who calls himself Loki?" Phil asked all of a sudden.

"Right here." He called out as he appeared two seats beside Rhodey in a flash of light.

"You've got to stop doing that!" Rhodey told him.

"So I've been told."

"Where's Tony?" Pepper asked.

"He won't come for the first 22 minutes." The Avengers look at him confused. "He'll be traumatized again?"

"Afghanistan?" Rhodey asked.

"He was tortured badly." Everyone remains silent.

"Wait, how did you get this movie in the first place? I've never heard of it!" Clint questions suspiciously.

"It's fro another dimension. I got the idea from Tony's notes."

"Tony's notes?!"

"Yeah, Bruce. He goes to his labs and chats with Tony a lot." Tasha says with much disappointment.

"Why'd you pick this movie of all movies?! And did you say it was on hot demand and has TWO sequels?" Clint yells. He still didn't want to watch the movie.

"Because," Loki started, "Iron Man is more interesting than Captain America: The First Avenger, The Incredible Hulk, Thor, and is as exciting as The Avengers. All the said movies came after Iron Man was released. Tony Stark had a cameo in Incredible Hulk. Iron Man 2 was released in 2010. Avengers was released exactly during the time of the attack on Manhattan. Iron Man 3 comes next May."

"Thanks a lot for the exceedingly overwhelming information Loki."

"Your welcome Agent Romanoff."

Everyone ponders at all these information.

"How is Iron Man more exciting than all those movies?"

"Must you ask so many questions? It contains a lot of information which most of you don't know, its really hilarious that some of you are doomed to fall of the chair anytime, really thrilling and filled with action."

"So is everyone ready to watch the movie?" Jarvis asks.

They look at each other, before nodding.

_Bring it on. We can handle anything._

* * *

Tony was walking towards Loki's room. He sneaks in and searches through the thing he was looking for.

"Ah there it is." He says as he takes the Stark-tablet Loki has been using discreetly for a few days.

_I knew you stole my idea, Reindeer Games._

* * *

**Do you guys like this chapter? :) I hope so. The promotional image is the same photo as the cover photo of this story. This is the climax I've been thinking of since nineteen September and I've finally reached this point! :D**

**I really hope you enjoy the twists in the story but if you do not like it feel free to provide constructive criticism.**

**_-thewriterstory  
13 November_**


End file.
